Forever By Your Side Part1: The Epiphany
by KitsuneNEh
Summary: A mysterious girl, her power is unrivaled. She seems to have a connection to the past and future of Konoha. What love interest will spark between her and the stuck up Uchiha boy? SasukexOC.  PS.This fanfiction has an odd format.
1. Intro and OC profile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does :) LOL You know that**

This is my first ever fanfiction, i have tried to put as much thought into it to make it more exciting. i hope you enjoy it and PLEASE comment. :)

**OC: details**

Name: Saito Kimi (false name, real last name is unknown)

Age: 12-13

Description: Kimi has a very delicate figure and wears a black zip-up vest with no straps kind of like a corset, black bandages on her legs (like pants). In the beginning with Orochimaru she wears a white cloak type thing over her vest and a traditional Orochimaru style pink rope bow around her waist. After she goes to Konoha, in order for her to not stand out as much she keeps her vest/corset, but puts a white thigh length skirt over her bandages on her legs and puts white bandages around her arms to hide all her scaring, the white is almost the same colour as her skin.

Personality: At the beginning Kimi is annoyed at everyone and has quite a self-centred personality, after she meets Anko, Kurenai and Ai she puts on a false identity (for her own sake) but soon her true attitude comes out and she begins to show her true colours. After a while Kimi's personality becomes more caring but she still manages to keep her spunky attitude.

_**Intro**_

_Her black hair swayed as she dodged the kunai, her smile widened as she saw the next one flying in her direction._

_With a swift movement she had already manoeuvred her way around it and towards its user, she ran smoothly between the other attackers, all whilst her eyes had not parted with the tall pale man at the other end of the room._

_She was a young child, no older than 12_

_Her lips parted as her teeth grew, and she bit into her flesh and forced herself to concentrate._

_The blood flowed softly and smoothly down her face, her vision redirected for a second in order for her to lick the warm red blood_

_She savoured the flavour, knowing that her wounds would soon heal and she would no longer have the privilege._

_Her eyes darted back up, just in time for her to see the shuriken flying towards her, she hissed and in a puff of smoke, the girl's body melted into a pile of snakes._

_The man at the end of the room smiled, and licked his lips at the thought of the girl's blood, his tongue whipped around his face several times before shrinking back into its original size._

_The men that were spread out through the room all looked around puzzled, their eyes scattered around the emptiness, searching_

_The girl was hiding in the darkness, up in the roofing_

_She stealthily used her ninja skills to run along the banisters without making even a hint of sound._

_She made her way down the room towards the pale man._

_Orochimaru smiled as he looked up._

"_You'll have to try harder than that." he commented looking up just in time to dodge the girl's final attack_

"_That wasn't my hardest." She whispered into his pail ear._

_His head whipped around to see that the girl had a kunai that had been dipped in poison, held to his neck, there was also one held to his mouth to prevent him from using his tongue from any funny business._

_He smiled, "You have done well, Kimi." He stated, and the girl lowered her hands, "I wouldn't expect any less from my daughter."_

**LOL that was a bit short, all my other chapters are longer.**

**PLEASE comment i would love some feedback, if you see any errors within it please tell me. :D**


	2. Following the Snake Hallways

**After reading this story again, I have decided to re-write it... because basically, my grammar sucked!**

**Hopefully this time around, I will do much better... Wish me luck :P**

**KitsuneNEH out!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: FOLLOWING THE SNAKE HALLWAYS**

The sound of footsteps echoed around her as she made her way through the empty corridor. All the hallways looked the same but she knew the way around them like the back of her hand. That's just what happens when you spend your entire life surrounded by tunnels, locked away from the outside world. The only time she'd ever been outside was when her father transported her from one 'home' to another.

Her eyes tiredly scanned the intricate patterns that were printed into the terracotta walls. She sensed a familiar chakra emanating from around the next corner and as she realised who it was, she decided that it would be better to ignore it.

Unfortunately said person didn't share her views.

"Kimi-chan?" Kabuto's head pricked up playfully as she tried to walk past him as fast as she could.

"What do you want, Kabuto-kun?" she snarled rudely.

"You. Obviously." He smirked, lowering his voice to huskier tone.

This side of Kabuto was a regular occurrence to Kimi; he was constantly wandering the snake tunnels, waiting for an opportunity to pester and harass the girl. It was his most peculiar way to pass time whilst in the isolated lair.

"Well, I'm not interested." she said, bluntly as she picked up her pace. Kabuto just grunted and pushed his long legs so that he was walking next to her once again.

"But, Kimi-chan" He stepped closer to her, ignoring her blazing irritation, "I'm not asking."

He shoved her into the nearest wall with a muffled thud. "Oww!" she groaned, rubbing the back of her head whilst pointedly glaring at the boy, "That hurt, Dickhead!"

Kabuto continued to ignore her clear objected, leaning closer so his breath lightly grazed her lips. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head and closed the distance between them.

_SMACK!_

"NANI?!" He groaned angrily, a handprint glowing on his left cheek.

"GET LOST!" Kimi spat, anger flaring within her fiery green eyes.

Kabuto didn't care; he leaned in again, his intentions unchanging, however this time his eyes were open and he was ready to dodge any unwanted contact. Kimi was growing more and more annoyed with his cocky attitude and she refused to waste the time that she could be using to train with the teenage ninja who stood front of her.

With a sadistic smirk, Kimi gracefully raised her knee to make a quick but forceful contact with Kabuto's gut. The boy groaned in defeat and looked up at her with an agonized stare. Kimi just brushed it off and continued to walk down the long, dark hallway.

After walking for many more minutes, Kimi cautiously paid attention to the rhythmic sound of approaching footsteps. Kabuto had returned.

"What?" She asked, using a monotone that she had grown accustomed to.

"I thought you might want some light." He smiled politely, gesturing to the brightly glowing candle in his hand.

"Nope." She grunted and continued to walk, all the while avoiding eye contact with the silver haired ninja.

"How about company?" he chided warmly, a smile tugging warmly at his lips.

"No, don't want that either." His smile faded quickly, revealing to Kimi a sight of which she had grown to fear. Kabuto's face sported a gut-wrenching pout and his eyes were large and damp, almost as if tears were threatening to spill over and fill the room.

Kimi groaned loudly before a short but angelic laugh escaped her lips. "Damn it, Kabuto. I fucking hate it when you do that." But her tone didn't hold the anger that her words required. Pinching the bridge of her nose to ease her irritation, "You know I can't stand it when you pull that face."

"Ahh, so she does show emotion…" he speculated placing a mock thumb and forefinger to his chin. A short glower was sent his way and he quickly backed down, not wanting another knee to the gut anytime soon. The pair walked in silence for the remainder of the corridor's length, where they arrived at the training grounds. Kimi took a quick glance in the silver haired ninja's direction, _'Not so bad when he's not being a total jerk.'_

The training room was damp and gloomy. Closing the door behind her, Kimi entered and felt an overwhelming sense of comfort. This had been her most frequented arena throughout her entire childhood. The large room had been the closest thing to home that Kimi had ever experienced. Here, she could do anything she wanted.

A cooling breeze swept through the door causing Kimi to whip around and see Kabuto as he attempted to slip into the room unnoticed. A task destined to fail from the start. "What?" He whined, noticing the agitated glare that the girl sent him.

"You're in my way." She growled, gesturing impatiently towards a large trough of oil that was set up neatly behind the silver haired ninja. He quickly jumped to the side in time to hear the words, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," escape the girl's mouth followed by a large ball of fire. The bowl of golden liquid burst into flames which quickly spread around the border of the whole room.

Kabuto stood back and allowed an awestruck whistle to escape his lips as he watched the flames dance, creating large shadows around the two ninja.

* * *

Kabuto had already left the training hall and the dampening fires signalled to Kimi that it was time to stop training. She sighed loudly, dragging herself towards the large door. Kimi could feel her legs shaking as she attempted to push the stone open but ignored the routine pain. As after every good training session, her body felt drained and sore.

When Kimi's body collapsed she was only barely aware of the chakra that was leaking from her body. Her pale legs curled up and she tucked her knees tightly to her chest she curled into a ball on the cold ground and slept.

The sound of approaching footsteps caused Kimi to stir. She rolled over once before being startled awake by the realisation that somebody was present. Kabuto stood only two feet away from the girl on the floor; he smiled and continued to tap his feet on the tile next to Kimi's head.

"What?" she hissed, the promise of sleep barely still grasping her consciousness.

"Orochimaru-sama has requested to see you." He replied, solemn.

"I see." Kimi grunted, jumping to her feet. '_What does he want with me this time?'_

Hearing Kabuto closing the stone doors behind her, Kimi allows a brief glance into the previously lit arena. Darkness. Kimi embraced the darkness; it was all that she knew. Their silence remained through the journey through the snake hallways, footsteps preventing the silence from driving insanity amongst the lair's occupants.

After walking for just two minutes, Kimi and Kabuto reached the doors to one of the most dreaded rooms within the underground maze: Orochimaru's lab.

"Orochimaru-sama, you requested my presence." Kimi stated as if the man she was talking to was not even a distant relative. Under the circumstances, he was not her father.

"Yess, I believe it did..." he hissed, allowing his eyes to roam her form appraisingly. "Kimi." He continued, "I'm on the brink of a new Jutsu, a Jutsu that demonstrates tremendous power." A greedy smile spread across his face, awakening a disgustful fear within Kimi. "I have almost perfected it. All I need to do is to test it one last time."

"Orochimaru-sama, that is where I am needed?" Kimi mused cautiously, desperately praying for the man to unexpectedly disagree, praying for him to say something unusually kind on comforting.

"Oh, but of course, because no other test subjects possess the raw power that you and I do, Kimi." All three ninjas present nodded, it had been expected. Kimi was of course, just another one of Orochimaru's test subjects. She had always known that the only thing holding her high in Orochimaru's opinion was her biological connection to him and the further uses of such a trait.

"Well, Kimi. Join me over here." He smiled widely once again, sending more chills down the girl's spine. Orochimaru's smile just continued to grow wider and he pointed proudly to a large table-like slap that he had prepared prior to summoning her. Upon seeing the concrete that occupied one side of the room, Kimi's stomach turned, her mind running through various possible scenarios. The girl, however, silently and obediently sat one side of the slab, preparing herself both emotionally and physically for the pain that she was sure would come.

Orochimaru approached Kimi, his only daughter. He raised his hands and in one swift movement, he removed the white cloth that had hung loosely around her shoulders. She barely twitched when the cool air made contact with her skin. _'My, oh my, I keep finding use after use for this girl's unmatched strength.'_ He smirked. Kimi's back was now only shielded by the thin black fabric that she had wrapped tightly around her bust. She lifted her hands without needed to be prompted and untied the offending cloth, letting it fall gently to her waist.

Orochimaru's eyes shone with pride at the sight of his subject's back. It was well built; strong muscles on the girl's shoulders that had been acquired from a lifetime of intensive training were hidden neatly by her thin frame, making her appear fragile and harmless. He knew otherwise, as did all other occupants of any lairs he had owned. Just about all his other test subjects had fought Kimi at one point or another – whether for training or personal benefit – and as the girl had grown, she had overcome all opponents.

The girl's physical peak was however, not the most attractive benefit she had given him. In fact, the thing he had grown most proud of were the inky images that vandalised her paper-white skin. Kimi's back had, throughout the years, grown a large collection of intricate markings grouping in threes, each group possessing a unique design. Each design contrasted beautifully with its surrounding markings to create a delicate artwork in the small of her back.

Kabuto frowned, watching his master take a stance over Kimi's back. The boy closed his eyes, trying desperately to remove the disgusting thought of Kimi's pain from his mind.

"Kabuto, I need your assistance!" Orochimaru hissed, glaring at the boy sharply.

"As you wish, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto sighed, _'I'm sorry for this, Kimi.'_ He walked reluctantly to a desk in the corner of the room and collected a bunch of scrolls that the older man had explained to him earlier that day. Shaking his head, Kabuto offered the scrolls to Orochimaru, all the while, glaring angrily at the scarred back of the girl in front of him. He had to fight to hold back the bile that had threatened to rise in his throat more than once that day.

"That one." Orochimaru grunted, nodding to a small and slightly ripped scroll that Kabuto fumbled to open.

"Orochimaru-sama," he frowned, reading the scripture, "are you sure that her body can hold **that** Jutsu?"

"No." The man chuckled, shivers running up Kabuto's back. "That's why I need to test it on her first, before I use it on myself." He muttered as if it was the most normal thing to do.

Kabuto's mouth dropped and he could do nothing but watch as the sadistic snake hacked violently at Kimi's exposed back. Orochimaru's laughter grew louder and more demonic with every incision he made, blood running down the girl's back and staining his lab coat. The man's pale hands made short work of Kimi's back and he speedily began placing marked scrolls into her open wounds and repeating the chant:

"Hebi no Yoroi. Hebi no Tate. Hebi no Yoroi. Hebi no Tate…"

Kimi's silent screams were displayed clearly across her pale face. Tear tracks running from her face and down her front. Even after the last scroll had been inserted and her back had been healed back together by a highly disgusted medic, as much as she tried Kimi just couldn't completely disguise her agony.

Kabuto watched obediently as the girl's skin began to dissolve, morphing into what looked like a shed snake skin. White scales forming all over her bare back and even across her face. Her skin had turned an unbelievable white, a shade of white that she hadn't even obtained from hiding away from the sun her whole life.

Kimi could feel the snake skin creeping over her back and shoulders, she couldn't help but to whimper when the scales began digging in and routing deeper. She peered pleadingly over her shoulder to see her father leaning over her, droplets of sweat forming on his brow, the sealing was complete. Orochimaru looked up, his eyes cold as he stared into the broken down ones of his daughter.

"Good job, Kimi." He grunted approvingly before swiftly exiting the Kabuto reluctantly followed, allowing one last glance at the neglected girl who was bent over, silent tears falling to the cold concrete beneath her.

The silence returned and Kimi let out a loud sigh. Her back hurt! It fucking hurt! It felt almost as if someone had rigged a gigantic, gaping hole in it. Standing up, a wince escaped her parched lips and she turned to a full length mirror that stood next to the door.

"Ouch." She grunted, twisting her body to an angle that allowed her to survey her back. "Shit!" someone **had** ripped a hole in her back. Another short wince escaped her lips as she continued to examine the damage and she raised a pale finger to trace the fresh skin that now covered her face. _'What the hell?!'_

"Whooo! That one's a beauty." A loud voice echoed through the room, "Not many people can say they have one of those now, do they?"

"Shut the fuck up, Suigetsu!" Kimi snapped, silencing the voice and standing. "I don't need you to tell me that. I know it already." Swaying slightly, she wandered to a large water tank that appeared to have nothing in it, "I'll see you later, Sui." Kimi then turned and left the room by the same doors that her father had used.

Kimi's bedroom was dark and empty. The only light present being a small oil-lantern that sat on a small desk, piled high with scrolls containing various Jutsus. All in all, the room looked lonely and abandoned, "Just how I like it." Kimi muttered, sitting on her small bed.

"Senei jushuu." She muttered, snaked flying from her sleeve and wrapping themselves tightly around the door handle. Content with her security, Kimi layed down and let another sigh escape her lips. Even now, the snake skin felt itchy and tight, as if it wasn't her own. Well, it wasn't. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ignore the strange feeling that left her skin tingling all over.

* * *

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"What?" Kimi groaned, awaking from her slumber. "Who is it? What do you want?!"

"It's me." Kabuto called cautiously, "Can I come in?"

Growling, Kimi stood and called the snakes back off of the door, allowing it to swing open loosely. "What do you want? I was sleeping." She growled, eyes still half lidded.

"I came to check on you." He explained with a hurt expression.

"Why? Did Orochimaru-sama send you to check on his little test subject?" She growled, fire flaring up again in her green eyes.

"No." he muttered softly, "I came by myself… because I care about you." Letting a grunt out, Kimi sat up, ignoring the protest of her muscles and motioned for Kabuto to join her on the bed. "Orochimaru-sama told me that the snake skin look won't last forever." He sighed, wrapping an arm around her aching body.

"Just great." She grunted, sarcastically.

"We are, however, unsure of any other effects. He wants you to wait for a week or two before you start training again." Kabuto smiled softly, rubbing small circles on her arm with his thumb. "For now, you just need to relax."

qwerty

The two just sat and enjoyed each other's company, telling old stories of past embarrassments and of Kabuto's experiences on the surface. After a few hours, Kimi had pretty much forgotten her previously depressed state.

"Ka~bu~to~" a hiss caught the attention of both teens. "Ka~bu~to~" A small snake wailed from the doorway, its eyes trained on the silver-haired ninja.

"Damn. I have to go and speak with Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto groaned apologetically, giving a tight hug to the girl before standing.

"I understand. I guess I'll see you later, Kabuto." She smiled weakly, laying down once more.

"Yeah, sure." He grunted, running from the room.

"Great." Kimi muttered, drifting from consciousness. "Great…"


	3. The Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does :) LOL**

Your/Kimi's POV*

You woke to the sound of my door creaking open, you tried to get up but found that your chakra was still mostly gone.

It took you a while to gain the energy to stand, and by then the intruders were in your room.

"Quick!" Yelled the shortest one, in a slightly manly but still female voice, "Grab her, I think this one needs help."

'_What are you talking about?'_ you think, _'I'm fine, I don't need help.'_

Another 2 Kunoichi ran into the room.

The tallest one wore a dress that looked like many pieces of white cloth overlapping each other, her dress had one red sleeve and on the other hand she had bandages.

"Yes Anko!" she replied and came over to me.

"Na-nani?" you asked, still incapable of moving much.

"It's Okay, we will get you out of here." Said the first one.

She stepped into the light and I could see that she wore a black fishnet top and a brown jacket over the top.

"Uhh?" you moaned, unable to make comprehendible words.

The tall lady slid one of her long slender arms around your thighs and brusquely picked you up, princess style.

'_What the hell is happening?'_ you think to myself.

The short one came up to you and gently said, "Don't worry, we are here to save you." She smiled at you, and then turned and quickly walked out the door.

You notice their Konoha forehead protectors.

'_How did they get in here without being spotted,'_ you think, _'who are these people?'_

Then in a flash, they were running, stealthily through the snake hallways.

You were slightly bobbing with the lady's movements.

They all ran with their hands hanging back, for maximum aerodynamics and speed_._

The only one who wasn't was the one carrying you, but she still seemed to be able to keep up.

The short one was leading the way around all the corners, you wondered why she was so good at finding her way around the paths that were designed specially by Orochimaru.

She seemed to know all the shortcuts and ways to avoid meeting up with Orochimaru.

Who was this girl, and why did she want to 'rescue' you so much?

You decide to spend the time thinking of the possible options.

Go with them and then turn on them and defeat them once you get outside

Stop them now and go back to your room

Go with them and lay low until you had gained back your strength and then find a way back to the lair and back to your life

You realised that only the last one was possible because of your current issue involving the recovery of the Jutsu performed on you within the past day.

So you remained silent.

You watched all the moves of the 3 Kunoichi who were transporting you.

You secretly sent out a snake from your sleeve with a message on it.

It read:

_Orochimaru-sama_

_I have been taken by some Kunoichi from Konoha; I will lay low for a while_

_Kimi _

The Kunoichi and you are almost outside, you can see the natural light coming in through the entrance. They were running even faster that before.

The one in the front stopped and the two behind her stopped as well.

She looks at the others and says something in a low voice. They nod.

Then suddenly they all separate, and manage to dodge all the traps that are set up outside the entrance.

There was something about the girl that just didn't fit.

They regrouped further away from the entrance and decided that it was safe to stop there.

"Hi," said the shortest ninja, "my name is Mitarashi Anko." She said, with a smile.

"I'm Yuuhi Kurenai," said the other as she put you down.

"And, I'm Suzuki Ai." I looked at the quiet ninja standing next to Anko.

She wore a purple jacket and a pair of brown baggy pants, her hair was brown and short and neatly pushed back out of her eyes.

They all looked at you hopeful.

"Uhh," you started, "I'm Saito Kimi" you make up a last name so that they don't know that you are related to Orochimaru.

They all look at you and smile.

"Well, Kimi-san," started Anko, "How long have you been Orochimaru-sama's prisoner?" she asked.

You were surprised to hear someone from the hidden leaf using the suffix 'sama' (means Lord).

"Umm," you say, not quite knowing how to phrase it, "7 years," you lie.

If you told them that it had been your whole life they would have suspected something and wondered if you were actually working for him.

"Oh." Replied Anko, "What Village did you say you came from?" she asked, obviously curious but trying not to be rude.

"I'm from Sunagakure." You say, "But I used to travel, so I don't follow their customs." You say, knowing that the village hidden in the sand is completely unknown to you.

"Oh, okay." She said, still looking confused. "Tomorrow we'll head back to the Village, and maybe we can get the Hokage-sama to allow you to stay in the village." She said, trying to be friendly.

"Okay." You agree.

"First though," says Kurenai, "Let's have Ai do a medical check on you, we don't know how badly you were treated by Orochimaru." She says with disgust.

"Okay." You say, feeling a bit cautious at showing your monstrous skin.

Ai's POV*

You walk over to Kimi and gently rub her shoulder, trying to make her feel better.

For some reason though, it looks like it make s her feel worse.

"First, I will check your body for any visible injures, okay?" You say to check if she doesn't mind.

She nods her head.

You take her to a nearby waterfall and get her to sit on the shore.

You run your fingers under the bow around her white coat, noticing that it is a typical sound ninja/Orochimaru style.

You pull of the pinkish purple rope, you grab onto the white fabric and pull it off with a quick tug.

You cringe at the sight of her shoulders but decide to continue going.

"Kimi?" you ask and get a small grunt in reply, "could you please unzip your vest so that I can see the damag-" you stop yourself, but it is too late.

You expect the fragile looking girl to start crying _'I'm such a monster!'_ you expect her to say, but she just nods and does what you say.

You can hear the fabric retract after she unzips the black material.

The vest drops and you hear yourself gasp but then try to cover it up.

But your attempts are unsuccessful.

"Ai?" you hear Anko ask, "Are you okay? Do you need help?"

"Uhuh." You say, unable to speak.

Anko steps through the trees around you and you hear her gasp as well.

Anko's POV*

You cannot believe your eyes, you are staring it Kimi's bare back.

She has got, not one, but many different curse marks; you clutch your own as you cannot take your eyes off the sight.

You feel fear at the sight.

You know much about curse marks anyway, but this was a sight that you had never seen.

"Just continue the examination, Ai." You say shaking, "I will supervise."

Ai looks at you, and sees the fear in your eyes but continues anyway.

You watch as she undresses Kimi further, and you notice that apart from the curse marks, Kimi also has many other differences from the other 'test subjects' of Orochimaru.

She has many more scars covering her body, but they are made faint by the layer of what seemed to be snake skin covering her body.

"Umm?" you hear Kimi say.

"Yeah, Kimi-san?" you reply, wondering what she might tell you.

"I was told that the skin would fade with time." She said, before dropping her head.

You could tell that she felt ashamed and disgusted by herself and you wished that you could help her.

"Don't worry, Kimi-san." You say trying to comfort her.

You smile and she smiles back, but you know it is forced.

Your/Kimi's POV*

You stand up and turn to Anko and Ai, "Thank you." You say with a smile.

You walk over to the waterfall and stand under it, washing your body.

You hiss as the cold water hits your still open wound, _'I should probably refrain from hissing in the future'_ you think.

You continue to wash your body and afterwards, Ai helps you to bandage your back to help it heal properly.

Even though the snake skin was already over it, you could see the blood and it still felt like it was an open wound.

"I'm fine now." You say, and turn around, "I'm a bit tired though."

"I think we should seal your curse marks-" Anko begins before I cut her off.

"I'm used to them and I can control them pretty good, so thanks but no thanks."

"But-" She begins.

"I really am sleepy."

You say. She wouldn't be able to seal them even if she tried, they were made with your blood, your father's blood.

But you couldn't tell her that because then they would want an explanation.

You yawn as if to prove your point, before slowly closing your eyes and lying down at the base of a tree.

You don't realise the many small snakes creeping out of the trees around you.

The next morning you woke with a fright, you saw many, many snakes of different sizes surrounding you and the team of jonin you were with.

You managed to shoo them away before anyone else woke up.

"Ahh.." yawned Kurenai.

"Mmmh.." answered Ai.

I couldn't see Anko.

She seemed to have gone off somewhere.

Kurenai and Ai began to gather their belongings and prepare for a trip back to Konoha.

And just as we were about to leave, Anko came back with some fish.

The team ate the fish on the way to their destination.

When you reached the gate to Konoha you noticed that there were two ninja guarding the gates.

"YO!" yelled Anko, "Kotetsu! Izumo!" the two men suddenly looked at her.

"Oh hey Anko." Yelled the one with a bandage across his face, the other one just waved.

"What's wrong, Izumo? Don't I even get a hello?" she chuckled.

The 5 ninja stood at the gate reminiscing for what seemed to you like an hour.

You stand next to Ai and she seemed just as quiet as you, you noticed that Ai was the sort of girl who was really shy and didn't talk very much.

"So," asked Kotetsu, "Who's the girl?" he said pointing at me.

'_Didn't anyone tell him that it's rude to point!'_ you want to yell, but stop yourself.

The last thing you need is to start a fight before you even get into Konoha.

"KIMI! Come here!" yelled Anko, I walked slowly towards the two men.

"Hi, my name is Saito Kimi." You say, "It's nice to meet you." You put on your biggest smile.

"Well, Izumo." Says Kotetsu, "She's kind of cute, don't ya' think...?" he says trailing off.

'_What kind of ninja are these people, they don't take anything seriously!'_

Izumo just smiles at you and blushes, you smile back and wave.

You decide that it would be safest to make some people trust you, because if push comes to shove you would like some people on your side.'

"Well," starts Kurenai, "I think we need to get Kimi-san to go see the Hokage-sama." She says and smiles at you.

She starts to walk into the village and you follow her, "Yea Kurenai, we'll see you later." says Anko and Ai just stands there waiting.

"We'll see ya' round, Kimi-chan!" says Kotetsu, he grabs Izumo in a headlock and this makes him blush uncontrollably as he waves to me.

"They were nice." You say, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah," she agrees, "they are nice."

"Kurenai Sensei!" you hear a boy yell.

Kurenai's hear whips around to see one of her new students running towards her.

He was wearing a grey parka with black fur around the hood.

Soon after him was a girl wearing a brownish-grey jacket and a boy who wore a green coat and black sunglasses.

"Who's the chick?" the loud boy asks as soon as he sees you.

"This is -" Kurenai started.

"What's it to you?" you say, the annoyance seeping into your voice.

Kurenai is stunned, and you realise that you let your true self come out.

"Hahahaha!" the boy laughed. "I like you. The name's Kiba!" he says sticking out his hand.

It smelled like dog.

You put your hand into his and shook it, "I'm Kimi." You say, giving in.

"Kimi?" he said, testing it. You nod.

"That's an awesome name!" he smiled and you couldn't help but laugh.

The other boy and girl stood there staring at the exchange.

"I'm Shino." Says the tall serious looking guy.

"Hey! Shino! Stop trying to make a move on my gal!" yells Kiba.

Shino just brushes it off like he's used to it.

"I'm Hinata." Says the quiet, shy girl.

"It's nice to meet you." You say; laughter in your voice.

You smile at both of them, and back at Kiba who is looking left out.

His face lights up.

"We have to go now." Says Kurenai walking off, you almost forgot that she was there.

"Yes." You say, standing to attention.

You hear Kiba laugh as you march after her.

She walks with you to a big building towards the back of the village it is the tallest building and it has the Kanji for fire written on it.

She walks with you into the building and up to the counter.

"I would like to speak to the Hokage-sama." States Kurenai.

The lady behind the counter looked at you, and then back to Kurenai.

"Please take a seat, he will be but a moment." She says and smiles unconvincingly.

'_I hate it when people give false smiles, especially when they can't even give a convincing one'_

You sit down and Kurenai picks up a magazine.

You look around the room and see many other ninja waiting in the same room as you.

After a couple of minutes you hear a loud bang and Anko comes storming in.

"Let's go Kimi-san. Kurenai, I'll take it from here!" she yells and grabs your hand.

She begins to pull you by your arm through the hallways.

You notice that they are much more spacious than the underground tunnels that you are used to.

"Didn't we need to wait, like everyone else?" you ask Anko.

"Nope, I got us special clearance from the Hokage-sama." She cheerily says.

You have to run to keep up.

She brings you to a room marked 'Hokage's office.'

She waves you in, and smiles.

You knock on the door, and hear a grunted reply.

**I hope that you all liked it.**

******PLEASE comment i would love some feedback, if you see any errors within it please tell me. :D**


	4. Getting started in Konoha

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does :)**

Your/Kimi's POV*

You open the door, and notice that it didn't creak.

Your eyes focus on an old man wearing a red and white cloak and hat.

"I take it you are Kimi-san?" he says, lifting his head.

"Yes sir, I am." You say, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Now, Anko has explained everything to me," he begins, "about Orochimaru and about your curse marks."

He looks concerned, "May I ask why you do not wish to get them sealed?" he asks.

"I just know for a fact that I can control it, and that it wouldn't put anyone in danger." You say, looking him right in the eyes.

"How can you be sure of that?" he asks you, probing for information.

"Because I have been controlling it for 6 years now and I have never had an issue." You say.

"What do you mean?" he asks, now interested in your stay at Orochimaru's lair.

"I think that is just agrees with my genes, and I can control it without any problem." You say, arguing your point.

He frowns, "Well, I can't force you to do anything."

You know that, and you smile in success.

"But I advise that you get them sealed as soon as possible."

You nod, "I will, if I think it would be wise." You know that you've won.

He sighs and nods.

"You start at the academy tomorrow." He tells you.

"You can go now," he says, "but we don't currently have any housing, you will have to find someone who will let you live with them for a while."

"Okay, sure." You say, _'but I don't know anyone yet'_

You turn around and walk out the door.

You decide that the first step to lying low, and blending in is to change your style.

So you walk into the nearest clothing shop.

You are now only wearing your black vest and some black bandage-pants.

As you walk in, a lady walks over and begins to talk to you.

You explain that you are looking for ninja-clothes.

The lady shows you to the section of her store that holds their ninja clothes.

You know that clothes can weigh a ninja down and that your old clothes were made of really light weight cloth.

You take a while to look through the clothes and then you see it.

A white Kunoichi-skirt.

It was loose enough to move but it fitted your petite image perfectly.

You also decided to grab some white bandaging for your arms as well.

As you were leaving a little red broach caught your eye.

It was a red, beaded rose. The transparent beads glowed in the sun.

You took a step out of the shop, happy with your new look.

Your eyes scanned the roads, and saw a park.

You realised that this was your first chance to explore the outside world.

'_If I can't find somewhere to live, I will just sleep outside'_ you thought, getting excited.

You walked over to a tall tree and started to focus your chakra into your feet, and with one swift movement you were up in the tree.

"WOW!" you hear from the bottom of the tree.

You look down to see a stupid looking blonde kid standing under the branch you're on, staring up at you.

"How **did** you do that?" he asked in amazement.

"I don't know, I just **did**." You say, not quite realising what he was asking.

Using chakra manipulation was essential when climbing walls in tunnels, there was nothing to grab onto and nowhere to put your feet.

"COME ON!" he groans, "You have to tell me how to do it!" he looks up to you with hopeful eyes.

"I can try.." you start, his eyes light up,

"Really? Yay!" he yells so loud that his forehead protector falls down and covers his eyes.

"… but it will take a while and lots of practise." You finish and see his smile drop.

"Let's try!" you encourage him.

He looks up to you.

Swinging your feet around you slide off of the tree branch and land on your feet.

Hearing the boy's "Ahhh…" from amazement, you smile.

'_I like this kid'_ you think.

"I'm Kimi, what's our name?" you say, thrusting your chest out and holding your head up high.

The boy looks surprised, "I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Believe it!"

The boy's attitude causes you to laugh out loud.

You explain the basic technique to Naruto and he smiles and nods but then rubs the back of his head and you know that he doesn't get it.

Noticing the sun setting you sigh, you didn't have anywhere to stay for the night.

Naruto saw your face and realized what the problem might be.

"If you don't have a place to stay, do you wanna come over to my house for the night?" he asked, you knew that he had innocent intentions but you couldn't help laugh at the idea of staying with a boy.

"Sure." You say, smiling to show your appreciation.

Naruto's POV*

'_Kimi looks confused'_ you think, looking at her facial expression.

You wonder why she wouldn't have a place to stay.

She notices you looking at her and smiles, you smile back.

"My house is this way," you say pointing to the small block of apartments, "Its on the top floor." You smile and she laughs.

You wonder why she always laughs when you smile.

'_I wonder where Kimi came from, because she sure as hell didn't come from around here.'_ You think looking at her.

You notice someone standing outside your house, it is Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." You say, waving he looks at you and you see his eyes focus on the girl behind you.

"This is Kimi-chan." You say pointing to her. Her face lights up with shock at the mention of her name.

'_She must have been deep in thought'_

"I know," he says, _'what?'_ "I heard about her from the Hokage-sama."

He squints in an accusing way.

Your head dashes around to see Kimi's face as she looks to the ground.

"What did you want to see me about, Kakashi-sensei?" you ask, changing the subject.

"I came to tell you that we are leaving tomorrow for our first C-ranked mission." He said.

"NANI?" you ask, fires of excitement burning in your eyes.

He nods and in a flash, he is gone.

You turn to Kimi, "Let's go inside."

Your/Kimi's POV*

Naruto's house is really messy, "Sorry for the mess." He says.

He leads you through the rooms, giving you a semi-detailed tour of the house.

"… and here's where you will be sleeping." He says showing you into a room with a futon on the floor, surrounded by empty bowls of ramen.

You look around, and Naruto smiles, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, about the Ramen.." he looks down, "I usually use this room for eating."

You nod and say, "No, its okay. I don't mind." You turn to him and smile.

"Well, it's getting late." He says, walking out of the room. "G'night." He yawns.

You close the door behind him and begin unwrapping your arms and legs.

You sigh as you notice the scales still covering your legs.

It was a sigh of relief, the scales were slightly faded.

They smoothed out to look like flesh, but they still felt cold and hard.

Now you wore only your vest, and a pair of white short-shorts that you had picked up earlier in the shop.

You slump down, landing on your futon.

Closing your eyes no longer makes a clicking noise, you are glad.

You smile as you lose consciousness.

The next morning, you are woken by the screaming of a certain knuckleheaded ninja.

You open the door, and see Naruto with his hand under the tap, swearing furiously.

"What happened?" you ask, still half asleep.

"Hand… Ramen… Hot… soup… burn…" he says between swears.

You laugh at him, and go to his fridge.

You grab a couple of ice blocks and crush them in your hand.

You pass them to him and hear his sigh as he cools his burn.

He invites you to sit down and you listen to him talk about his team while eating ramen for breakfast.

He complains about Sasuke, and tells you about his attitude problem.

You make a mental note that when you meet Sasuke, you will personally give him a hard time for being so mean to the cheerful ninja in front of you.

He also tells you about Sakura and you smile at the cuteness of his love interest.

He then tells you about Kakashi and how he is a powerful ninja who Naruto looks up to very much.

You encourage him as he tells you that he will become the next Hokage, but then explain that it isn't all fun and games.

After you finish your breakfast, you decide that you would go with Naruto to meet his team before you go to the Academy.

He gets so excited about the C-rank mission that he almost nocks the door down.

You follow him through the door and close it gently as he runs ahead.

You smile and run after him.

You meet the rest of his team outside the gates to Konoha.

As you walk through, you wave to Kotetsu and Izumo.

Izumo blushes wildly as you do, you smile to yourself as you realise your powers over the men of Konoha.

Naruto and you arrive quite late to the meeting place, but Kakashi seemed to be even later than you.

You thought that introductions would be best.

"I'm Kimi," you say, smiling at the two ninja in front of you, "Saito Kimi. I'm new to Konoha."

"I'm Haruno Sakura." Smiles the girl with pink hair.

"And this is Sasuke-kun." She says pointing to the boy leaning against the door.

He obviously wants to look cool.

"Ohhhh…" you say, "That emo kid that Naruto told me about," you point to him, his eyes looking like daggers as he glares to you.

"He looks a lot like this guy I met this one time," you say putting your finger to your face. "Itachi-niisan." You say, bluntly. Sasuke looks stunned.

"Are You an Uchiha?" you say, looking Sasuke in the eye.

He looks startled, _'that should teach him to pick on my Naruto!'_ you think smiling.

He glares at you, hatred in his eyes.

You know why, you heard the story many times, but the one who told you told it a bit differently.

_Flashback_

"_Itachi-niisan?" you yell running after the tall boy wearing a red and black cloak._

"_Tell me why you joined the Akatsuki!" you ask, putting on your puppy dog eyes, you had been capable of controlling guys from a young age._

"_Well.." he started, you sat still and to attention just like an interested puppy._

"_.. It all started at night, while my brother was out training. He was trying to surpass me," he said, smiling to himself._

"_I went around and slaughtered my __**whole**__ clan." He says, and then stops._

"_Why?" you ask him. Looking curiously at the teenage boy in front of you._

"_If you come closer," he says, curling his finger in a beckoning motion, "I'll tell you."_

_You lean in, and he whispers into your ear, "For love." He pokes your forehead with two of his fingers._

_You look at him, confused, "Why?" you ask him again._

"_To save my __**most**__ special person." He smiles at you and you laugh at him._

_You didn't have any special people, except him._

Back to the present

'_Is this Itachi's special person?'_ you ask to yourself.

Sasuke is now walking towards you with full speed, he stops so that his face is about half a meter away from yours.

"How do you know Itachi?" he asks you, his eyes flaming with rage.

"Itachi? He was my first love." You say, and you swiftly lift your right hand up and tap him, with your two fingers, he looks shocked.

A tear wells up in your eye, you blink and it rolls down your face.

You smile and turn to hide your sadness.

You begin to run and yell back to Naruto, "I'll see you when you return from your mission, and I'll be a ninja by then!"

You continue to run towards the academy.

Tears now flowing down your face, why did you tell him the truth.

Why did you feel that you owed it to him to tell him of your feelings for his brother.

Sasuke's POV*

'_Did she just say "first love"?' _you ask yourself.

You realise that she had poked you the way Itachi, your older brother used to.

'_She couldn't have known Itachi, she was just some girl that Naruto had found wandering the streets, wasn't she? What hidden connection does she have to me?'_

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto calls to you.

You glare at him and say, "What?"

"Did Kimi-chan look like she was crying to you?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

You remembered that you had seen a sparkle coming from her eyes, you thought at the time that it was just the light reflecting.

'_If she was crying, what if what she said about Itachi was true. About him being her first love?'_

You were obviously thinking too much about this.

"There he is!" you hear Sakura and Naruto yell in Unison.

They are both pointing to Kakashi as he walks up to gates, hours later that the said meeting time.

He is holding the same book as during the training sessions with him.

'_He really is a creepy old pervert.'_ You think nodding your head at the statement.

"I brought Tazuna." Kakashi says dragging the old bridge maker along behind him.

The mission was to escort this drunken man to his village so that he could build a bridge.

It was going to be a seriously boring mission.

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, but then again i enjoyed writing all these chapters.**

******PLEASE comment i would love some feedback, if you see any errors within it please tell me. :D**


	5. Journey to becoming a Kunoich

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does :)**

Your/Kimi's POV*

You rub the tears from your eyes, before heading through the doors of the academy.

You are only semi-late as you run through the hallways; you make it to the class.

Once you get through the door the sensei introduces you to the class, and you notice one important thing.

All the kids in the class are younger than you.

"Because you have **never** had any ninja training you must start from the bottom level." He says, oh if only he knew what kinds of training you had gone through.

You sigh and take your seat.

Truthfully you want to get through ninja school as fast as possible so that you can be a ninja by the time Naruto gets back from his mission.

During the first day your sensei tells you all about chakra manipulation and the balance of mind and strength.

You know all there is about chakra already because by the time you were 6 Orochimaru had you constructing your own jutsus.

Afterwards you walk back to Naruto's Apartment in the dark.

You run into Kiba and Shino.

Kiba runs to you excitement showing across his face.

Shino follows him but you can't see his face, it is hidden beneath his long coat.

Kiba practically leaps into a hug around your neck.

You feel slightly awkward as you try to pull him off your shoulders.

He lets go and the smile on his face grows.

"What?" you ask him, looking confused.

"Last time I saw you Kimi-chan," he begins, "I forgot to introduce you to Akamaru."

He jumps back and you see his clothing move around.

Your eyes focus on a tuft of fur that pops up from the top of his zip up parka.

A White puppy sticks his head out of Kiba's jacket.

You stare at the puppy as he licks his lips and jumps out of the parka and flies towards you.

"Ohh…" you say, admiring the cute puppy, "a ninja hound?" you ask, looking at Kiba.

"Exactly." He says, the smile growing on his face, "But not just any ninja hound."

You look up at him, confused.

"Akamaru is my closest buddy," he says, patting Akamaru's head, "after you, of course."

He winks at you and you smile, causing him to blush.

Shino looks at you, or at least you think he is looking at you. You can't see his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"What ninja skills do you have Shino?" you ask, looking at him inquisitively.

He looks at you, stunned. You think of what he could possibly have.

He points to the ground, and you notice a swarm of bugs surrounding your feet.

They leave a small circle around you that is uncovered by bugs.

You laugh.

"That is so AWESOME!" you scream, Shino looks at you, he smiles and you are actually able to see the tips of his mouth curling up.

"Well," you say, "I should be heading home." You smile and turn.

"Kimi-chan?" asks Kiba.

You spin back around to look at him.

"Where do you live?" he asks you blushing.

"I'm currently staying at Naruto's, but he is out on a mission." You say, and tilt your head.

Kiba looks at you, and smiles. "We will walk you back then." He says and grabs Shino's hand.

Shino protests as Kiba drags him along.

You lead the way, and Akamaru sits on your shoulder guiding you with his nose.

You don't know the way home yet, you have only been shown there once.

You get to the door, "Thanks." You say, and smile back at them before entering the house.

You close the door behind you and make your way into your temporary bedroom.

'_I need to get some sleep tonight, so then I can work hard tomorrow and skip as many classes as possible.'_ You think, nodding to yourself.

You are so tired that you fall asleep still wearing your full set of clothes.

The next morning you wake up bright and early.

You rub your eyes and find that the scales are not only fading with sight, but you are feeling much more 'fleshy' than before.

You think that today feels like it will be a good day for you.

After eating a small breakfast you go to the park to get some training done.

You train for a couple of hours before backing my bag and heading to the academy.

Sasuke's POV*

You brought Tazuna to his house yesterday after meeting with Zabuza.

It turns out that the mission was actually supposed to be a B or A ranked mission.

You were kind of happy to find out that you would be able to test your strength and work on something that was more your level.

Except that Zabuza was strong enough to capture Kakashi and cause your talented sensei to fall unconscious.

Kakashi thinks that Zabuza is still alive and will come after Tazuna again.

You hope that it is not true.

You woke up early in the morning to escort Tazuna to the bridge so you could keep watch for Zabuza.

Naruto slept in, as usual.

You, Sakura and Kakashi left him behind.

You smirk at the thought of his face when he realises.

Now that you have some spare time on your hands you begin to think back to that girl that Naruto introduced you to yesterday morning.

Now that you think back to it, you are sure that she was crying when she left.

'_What connection did she have to Itachi?'_ you ask yourself.

'_WHY DO I CARE THAT SHE WAS CRYING?'_ You yell at yourself.

But you decide that the only reason you care is because she could have a connection to your brother and could help you in finding him.

That was definitely the reason.

Your/Kimi's POV*

You get to the academy on time today.

You walk to the next classroom.

Yesterday you learnt everything that you would learn from that class.

You were now in a class that was older than the last one.

Usually it takes a year to pass a class, but you passed it in one day.

Orochimaru already taught you everything that you would learn from ninja academy and more.

But you couldn't tell anyone that.

You sit down in the corner and quietly wait for the sensei.

The students gather around you before he arrives.

"She thinks that she's so much better than us!" says a low-skilled looking boy, probably only a year younger than you.

"Just because she is older than us!" he says, looking at you with accusing eyes.

You look up from the desk and your eyes meet his.

You glare at him, flames of anger appearing in your eyes.

He suddenly looks scared as he begins to back down.

You break contact and the flames go away.

The boy steps up again. "Did you see that?" he says pointing at you.

"She should be taught a lesson." He says, _'he thinks that because I haven't been in the combat class before that I don't know any skills and that he could beat me up and look strong in front of his classmates.'_

He throws a Kunai at you and you deflect it easily.

You smile at him and he grows red with anger.

He pulls out a shuriken, you simply put out your hand and catch the blade with your bare hands.

His eyes widen.

You look up from your desk and do a quick hand sign.

"Senei Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Snake Clone Jutsu) you yell, at the top of your lungs.

This causes many snakes to flow out of your hands and they slither together to form two scaley images of yourself.

The clones run after the boy and grab onto his arms.

You run at a speed that is unseen by human eyes and appear behind him.

You lean your head over his left shoulder and hold a Kunai to his neck.

"Are you satisfied now, weakling." You whisper into his ear.

"Y.. yes." He chokes out and you release your grip.

"Saito Kimi!" you look up to see the sensei of the class, arms crossed standing in the doorway.

You step back from the kid and your snake clones disappear and you walk casually over to the man in the doorway.

"Come with me." He says, you follow him into another room.

You are now completely alone with the sensei.

"I am Iruka." He says, looking at you.

You frown, "I would like to ask you to refrain from attacking my students in my classroom." He says, crossing his arms.

You nod, and turn to walk out the door.

"May I ask, where you learned those techniques?" he says, stopping you at the door.

"No." you say, "You may not." You continue to walk.

He frowns and follows after you.

You walk back into the classroom and take your seat at the back of the class.

The boy from before smiles at the thought of you being scolded.

You look up at him and smile a pleasant smile, "I'm sorry for the way that I acted." You say lowering your head (bowing slightly).

"Uhh..?" the boy looks surprised.

You laugh to yourself.

The day continues on and you pretend to learn more techniques.

After class, you run out to see Kiba and Shino waiting outside the academy for you.

You smile and jog to catch up to them.

"Kimi-saaan!" you hear someone calling out to you.

You turn your head to see none other than the annoying boy from this morning running towards you.

Kiba tenses.

The boy stops once he catches up to you.

"My name is Jiro!" he says, smiling.

"Uhh… that's nice to know." You say, semi-smiling.

Kiba takes a step closer to you.

"Is he..? Is he your boyfriend?" asks Jiro.

Kiba lifts his head as if he is saying '_yes._'

"No." you say, Kiba drops his head and you pat him on the back.

Jiro smiles, as if he thinks he has a hope.

"I'll walk you home." He says, looking at you, and then at Kiba.

"Don't trouble yourself." Says Kiba. "I'll do it."

"Are you saying it's a trouble to walk her home?" Jiro accuses.

Kiba looks at you apologetically, "N.. No, that isn't what I meant." He says.

'_This is getting annoying'_ you sigh and begin to walk home.

Kiba and Shino follow you immediately; Jiro pauses for a bit but then quickly catches up.

This happens for the next few days as you progress through the more advanced classes, Kiba, Shino and Jiro all wait for you outside the academy before walking you home.

On your last day at the academy Kiba stays after everyone leaves, he looks at you and then blushes.

"I.. If you feel lonely at all," he rubs the back of his head, "You could always come and stay at my house." He says hope in his eyes.

You smile back at him but don't want to give him any false hopes.

"Don't worry, Naruto will be home tomorrow." You say, not knowing for sure.

He nods and walks back with his head drooping.

You feel bad for the way you handled it.

You step inside the door.

Breathe.

And then walk over to the mirror in Naruto's room.

You hold your new forehead protector up to your neck, and shake your head.

Then you bring it down to your waist, and frown.

You want it to look original, somewhere no one else puts theirs.

And then it hits you.

You take one last good look and then decide where it will go.

You take the protector and place it around your wrist.

You specifically went out and bought red fabric for it to go on, this way it would match your broach.

You smile at your new **ninja** look.

Taking off the forehead protector you sit down on your futon, and look up to the roof.

'_I wonder when Naruto will be back'_ you think missing your favourite new friend.

You unwrap your bandages and prepare for bed again.

You close your now, smooth fleshy eyelids and smile to yourself.

How you've changed in the short time he was away.

You looked forward to seeing him soon.

The Hokage's office was more cluttered than the last time you were there, you looked up to see him flicking through some files.

He smiled at you and said, "I hear that you have been living with Naruto for the past week?" he looks at you curiously.

"Yes, though he hasn't been there for most of the time." You reply, wondering what this had to do with anything.

"I have decided to let you join in during the Chunin exams even though you don't have a team." He said, smiling so that his wrinkly eyes squint.

I look up at him, "Chunin exams?" you ask.

He explains the Chunin exams to you, as your eyes open in excitement.

"Thanks Hokage-sama." You say before bounding out the door.

You run down the hallway and around the corner-

CRASH!

You look up to see that the person you bumped into was Kakashi.

You smiled knowing that this meant that Naruto and the rest of team 7 were back.

Kakashi saw the look in your eyes and said, "They are in the hospital."

Your eyes widened, _'my little Naruto, in the hospital.'_

You ran as fast as your legs could take you, this being rather fast.

You knew how slow reception was in Konoha so you decided to use the window.

You jumped through one window to find an old man, living on a heart machine.

"Sorry." You say as you jump out the window.

The next window you go through is closer.

It was Sasuke's, you land on his bed with a thump.

'Owww…" he groans as you land on his wounds.

"Oh grow up!" you say bounding over him and rushing through the curtains to the bed next t him.

Sasuke's head shoots up at the sound of your voice only to see a flash of your black hair disappearing behind Naruto's curtain.

You get past the curtain only to see Naruto lying on the bed, snoring like he hadn't slept in weeks.

'_He must have been training pretty hard'_ you think looking at the chakra burns all over his skin.

You look much closer at his skin.

The burns left were not from normal chakra.

Your eyes widen as you recognise that red marks left over his body.

'_I never would have guessed that Naruto would have __**that**__ sealed inside of him.'_ You blink a couple of times.

It's a good think Kabuto taught you a couple of things out medical ninjutsu when you were younger.

You focus your chakra into your hands and a greenish glow begins to radiate from them.

The sound of the curtains opening does not disturb your chakra flow.

You hear an "Ahh.." of amazement coming from Sakura, and you know that Sasuke's silence is from aggravation.

'_I bet he wishes he could do that.'_ You think smirking.

After healing Naruto's chakra burns you turn to Sasuke and see his facial expression.

You chuckle to yourself, "Would you like me to heal you too, Sasuke-kuun?" you ask, adding on a girlish accent on the end of his name.

Sasuke turns his head and Sakura jumps up.

"That was awesome, Kimi-san." He smiles and hugs you.

"We didn't learn that in the ninja academy." she says looking at your forehead protector.

"No," you say, "I must have learnt it a long time ago, when I was little." You say, smiling and hoping that you would not pry so far.

Sasuke looks at you, curious and you look away.

You feel ashamed that you must keep this many secrets from your friends.

"I'll be back when Naruto wakes up." You say, smiling and jumping out of Sasuke's window again.

They watch in awe as you dash off.

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes follow you all the way until you are out of his vision.

Sasuke's POV*

You just watched Kimi's swift movements, amazed at the speed she can move at.

You never noticed how delicate her body was or how green her eyes were.

'_Did her skin get smoother; I thought it was really bumpy when we left_.'

She moved with simple, but elegant force; her ninja skirt swishing as she leaped.

'_Why am I looking at Kimi like this?'_ you bow your head in embarrassment.

It was probably the effects of your new Sharingan, allowing you to see things more clearly.

'_I wonder how she learned to Heal Naruto's burns; even a medical ninja couldn't do it._

_**What was that thing that happened to Naruto?**__ His body was not injured by any weapon, it was pure chakra; his own.'_ You look towards the Blonde ninja lying in the bed next to yours.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looks at you inquisitively.

You look up at her with an annoyed face, too tired to answer her stupid questions.

She blushes wildly and looks away.

You sigh.

You hear a knock on the door, and a nurse walks in.

She checks your wounds and begins to heal them again.

She then nods and you move your body.

Her eyes stray to Naruto, and they widen.

Walking over to him you hear her gasp.

"Who did this?" she asks looking Panicked.

"Kim-" Sakura begins before you cut her off.

"We didn't see anyone come in, maybe they did it while I was sleeping and Sakura wasn't here." You say glaring at her in the eyes.

"Oh." The Nurse says, looking tired. "Sorry. It's just that, to heal these wounds you would need immense amounts of chakra and even then it would cause a lot of stress on the body." She says, worried.

You open your eyes, and look at Sakura and she looks at you.

You turn to the nurse and nod.

She smiles and leaves.

You sigh. _'We should go and look for Kimi; she is probably lying on the floor dying right now. She couldn't have much chakra.'_

You don't know why you worry so much about a girl who you just met.

You look up to notice that Naruto is starting to stir.

The window opens and you turn your head to look.

"That didn't take long." Says Kimi, poking her head through the open window.

You look at her with your mouth semi-open.

She smiles and you feel yourself blushing a deep red.

You look away.

She jumps over your bed and runs to Naruto's side.

She holds his hand and gently places her hand on his forehead.

A green glow begins to encase her hand, and Naruto opens his eyes and Jerks his head up.

He looks stunned.

"Wha.. Who.. How..?" he looks around the room and then to you.

He glares at you and you think that he wants to rip out your eyes in frustration.

You look back at him with the same anger.

"Kimi-chan?" Naruto looks to her, he then looks down to his arms.

"Did you heal my body?" he looks at her hand, now placed next to his side.

You look at her, curious to her answer.

"No, silly." She smiles, "How could I have done that, I'm just a Genin."

He laughs and nods, your eyes widen. _'Already?'_

**LOL Sasuke's in love 3 hhahahahhaa**

******PLEASE comment i would love some feedback, if you see any errors within it please tell me. :D**


	6. Meeting the Inspiration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruo, Masashi kishimoto does... :) lol that sounds soo wrong :S**

Your/Kimi's POV*

Sasuke is looking at you weird.

You smile and wink at him, he looks worried.

You pat Naruto on the head and smile at him.

"Wow!" he exclaims, "You're a Genin already." He looks at Sasuke.

Sasuke waves his hand in dismissal.

'_Why does he have to be such an arse?'_

"Yup." You say averting your attention to Naruto.

He grins at you, so wide that the lines on his cheeks wrinkly up.

You laugh at him and he laughs too.

"I've got to go." You say, hugging him. "Don't Worry, I'll be back to visit you soon."

You push him down with your thumb and wink, he smiles.

"No need," he states, "The only reason I was in here was because of the Chakra burns all over my skin. Now they were mysteriously healed."

You hide your grin, "The nurses said that they couldn't do it, they would need to heal it bit by bit, I guess they were just being modest." He looks at you, gleaming.

"Yeah, I guess they were." You nod and jump out the window.

You get back to Naruto's house and realise that nothing had changed in the whole week he was gone.

The half eaten ramen was still just sitting there.

'_I hope he didn't expect me to clean it up.'_ You think laughing to yourself.

Like Naruto would care.

You lie down on your futon and think of just how much you missed the knuckleheaded ninja.

'_**My**__ knuckleheaded ninja.'_

Knowing Naruto, he shouldn't be home until late.

You leave the house and take a walk through the streets.

You wave at the villagers as they pass by you and they wave back, you know that they are all freaked out by you.

'_Orochimaru is the reason that they all hate me.' _you think, _'He really alienated the people here!'_

You sigh and look down at your feet.

"Kimi-chan?" you look up to see Naruto running towards you.

"I heard from Kakashi-sensei that you were talking to Hokage-sama." He grins, "What was it about?"

You smile back. "He just informed me of what I will do next, with my ninja training."

You walk with Naruto into the park and he cheerfully shows you his ability to climb trees now.

You clap your hands, and encourage the ninja.

On the way back to his house, Naruto tells you all about the teams fight with Zabuza and Haku.

'_Wow, so Sasuke has got Sharingan now? He will be a definite target for Orochimaru.'_ You think, worrying.

Naruto sits in your room as you explain how your training at the ninja academy went.

He listened to the whole story before falling asleep on your lap.

You smile and let him sleep there for the night.

After training for the morning you meet the rest of your new team.

Sakura smiles and gives you a hug, and you don't see Sasuke but think that he is just sulking around somewhere being emo.

You don't care; you know that he is just being stuck up.

Naruto is playing with Konohamaru, a young boy that he picked up one time before you came to the village.

Their fun is interrupted by a tall boy, who picks Konohamaru up by the collar.

Naruto looks horrified.

Sakura tugs on your bandages "Do something, Kimi-san." She whispers.

"Put Konohamaru-san down!" Yells Naruto.

The boy looks at him and laughs.

You walk over to him and look him in the eye.

"I'm Kimi," you say, putting your hand out, "who are you?" you smile.

He looks at you, his eyes soften.

"I'm Kankuro." He says, smiling smugly.

"Well, Kankuro-kuun?" you look at him, turning on your puppy dog eyes. "Could you please put my friend down?"

He looks at you, and then at Konohamaru.

He smiles and says, "Of course."

You smile as he puts the child down on the ground.

Konohamaru runs to you and hugs you.

"Thanks, nee-chan." He looks up at you, tears in his eyes.

You hug him back.

CLUNK!

You look up to see, Kankuro rubbing his wrist.

He is looking up to the tree over the fence.

You raise your vision to see none other than Sasuke, holding another rock in his hand.

He smiles and closes his hand causing the rock to crumble into dust.

You smile, thinking how easy it is.

He smiles, thinking that you think he is amazing.

Kankuro frowns, "Hey!" he groans.

A girl walks out from behind the fence.

She wears a purple dress and has her blonde hair tied up into four pig-tails.

You smile at her, and she smiles back before frowning to look up into the tree.

This time not at Sasuke, but at the boy standing on the branch next to him.

The boy stands upside down, holding himself up using his chakra.

You see the Kanji written on his forehead and smile.

It says 'Love.'

Soon after you realise that he doesn't feel any love.

'_It must have a hidden meaning.'_ You look up at him confused.

Sasuke almost falls out of the tree; it seems he didn't sense the boy next to him.

You muffle your laugh and get a glare from the boy on your team.

"Why are you sand ninja here, in Konoha?"

Suddenly you realize, the reason these unknown ninja are in your village.

"The Chunin exams." You say, and then look up.

Everyone is looking at you; _'shit!'_ there is no way that you should know that.

You haven't even been in the village for more than a month.

"I read it in a book." You say looking up again to see your team, relaxing.

"Yes, that's right." Says the girl, looking at you.

"I'm Temari," she smiles, "And that is… Gaara" she says, pausing to look at the boy before saying his name.

Looking at the mysterious boy you say, "I'm Kimi; nice to meet you, Temari-chan, Gaara-chan."

Kankuro and Temari look at each other, worried and then to Gaara.

He frowns.

You smile, _'It will be fun, trying to get him to open up.'_ You think, it gives you something to do.

You look him in the eyes, realising that they look completely lifeless.

'_Sweet'_ a challenge awaits you.

You use your super speed to transport yourself behind Gaara.

You feel the scrawny boy jump, as he notices that you are behind him.

He loses control of his chakra and falls out of the tree.

You laugh.

Kankuro and Temari, look at you horrified.

Sasuke jumps again, to find another person right next to him.

Chuckling you jump down from the tree and land on your feet.

You look down to see you and Gaara on a cloud of sand.

Gaara looks absolutely aggravated.

Kankuro looks at you, sadness in his eyes.

You smile at him and wonder why he is so sad.

"You disturbed my sand," says Gaara in a low voice, "now you die!"

The sand begins to rise up around you; it closes over both your feet.

Temari looks at you and shakes her head.

You smile again, and they look confused.

You can feel a sensation in your feet, it begins to creep out and up in between you and the sand.

Gaara's eyes widen, as does your smile.

Sasuke watches your every move; he is the only one who knows what is going on.

You, leap out of the sand trap as a bunch of snakes explodes from the sand.

Gaara looks surprised, "Sabaku Kyuu!" (Desert coffin) he yells repetitively, trying desperately to crush my snakes.

What he doesn't know is that my snakes are just as strong as his sand, if not stronger.

I smile as the snakes make their way through his sand.

They continue towards him and his sand shield is useless against them.

His face looks mortified as he notices the snake I had carefully wrapped around his delicate skinny neck.

Temari and Kankuro almost fall over from fright.

"Is that it?" you look at him, "not going to attack me again?"

You tilt your head, and smile.

Stepping through his sand, you walk right up to him and place your hand on his head.

You rub his hair and chuckle as he growls.

As you walk away, the snakes follow you and when they leave from Gaara's shield, he clutches his throat.

Sasuke looks at you, his eyes widening.

You wonder just how much his Sharingan can see.

Sakura Sasuke and Naruto soon catch up to you.

"What was that?" Sakura says, looking slightly terrified at the sight of you.

"Yeah, it was AWESOME!" yells Naruto; "You **have** to teach me that!" he smiles.

"She can't," says Sasuke, "It's like a Kekkei-genkai, and you can't learn it."

He looks annoyed, _'haha, he wishes he could do it.'_

"It's not." You say without thinking.

You look up, and they all look at you puzzled.

"It's not a Kekkei-genkai." You say again, "It was a Jutsu, implanted by Orochimaru."

You look down as you feel a tear well up in your eyes.

Forcing yourself to pull it back in, you smile.

They look at you, sympathetically.

You hope that they didn't see it.

"Kimi-chan?" Sakura looks me in the eye, and I turn my head.

"Its fine!" you yell, running, "I don't care!"

You run as fast as your legs can go.

Knowing that the only person capable of watching your movements is Sasuke.

You run until you get out of the village and continue to run.

You reach a small waterfall, similar to the one you saw when leaving Orochimaru's lair.

You stop.

And breathe.

Looking down at your reflection, you can see your father.

You splash away the water but it keeps reappearing.

You stand up and turn away from the water.

You rub your eyes, now red from crying.

Suddenly you hear a rustle in the trees.

You jump back and quickly hide in the waterfall.

It was Sasuke.

'_Why is Sasuke here?'_

He turns his head a couple of times as if he is looking for someone.

You wait for him to leave, but he doesn't.

He walks over to the tree, and sits down.

You wait for a bit longer but he doesn't budge.

A few hours pass and you think that you can safely think that he is asleep.

You walk over to him, instead of just leaving.

And stand above him.

You watch his breathing as his chest moves in and out.

The thought of him dreaming relaxes you.

He didn't look like he normally did.

He didn't look like an avenger, but just a normal teenage boy.

You thought that you heard him say something so you leaned over so you could listen better.

"… Don't cry…." He mumbles, you smile even more, "Kimi-chan…" he continues.

You stop.

'_Is he awake? Did he see me? What do I do?'_ so many thoughts pass through your head.

Until you notice that his fractured breathing continues. "I'm sorry Kimi-"

You sigh.

And begin to walk back.

'_I wonder what Sasuke was dreaming about?'_ you think, curious.

Walking home, you are relieved that Sasuke didn't seem to know anymore about the Jutsu performed on you.

_Flashback_

"_Where did he get this one?" you ask Kabuto, referring to the Jutsu just implanted into you._

_Kabuto looks up at your face to see a single tear role down your cheek._

_You look at him and more tears begin to fall._

_He looks down, "Shukaku." He says, simply._

"_Shukaku?" you ask him._

"_Have you ever heard of Sabaku no Gaara?" (Gaara of the Desert)_

"_No." you say, "How could I? I've been locked up in here my whole life." You frown._

_He looks back towards you, "He is the son of the Kazekage. He had a demon sealed inside of him from birth."_

_You see him hesitate._

"_Shukaku?" you ask him, he nods._

"_Shukaku, the Ichibi." (One tailed beast) "It is a sand demon."_

_You nod, curious of the connection that you hold to him._

"_The beast inside of Gaara, automatically controls the sand around him, creating the ultimate defence." His eyes full of excitement. "The sand is filled with the chakra of the beast and his own. This allows him to control it at will, but it will also move to protect him."_

_You don't understand, was he saying that you were now a Jinchuriki? (Demon container)_

"_Orochimaru has done many tests on samples he found of the beast. He has also managed to-" he searches for the correct words, "-design his own demon."_

_Your eyes widen, design, as in to create?_

"_He has also been able to successfully seal it into you, the only person capable of controlling it."_

"_Why me, what makes me the __**only**__ one?" you look at him._

"_Well, he has found that you are the only one who has a natural connection to snakes." He smiles._

_It is true that snakes tend to flock to you, and that you were always immune to snake-venom._

"_It, the demon he perfected, is of Snakes. Exactly alike to Gaara, except that it is of a faster speed and can kill with the smallest amount of effort." He looks at you, admiration in his eyes._

"_Oh." You say, and close your eyes._

Back to the Present

You reached Naruto's house.

Taking a moment to breathe before opening the door, you hear a sound.

It comes from inside the apartment.

You can hear two voices other than Naruto.

One belongs to Kiba but you don't recognise the other one.

You open the door to see Kiba and Naruto and the other sitting around the table eating instant ramen.

"Kimi-chan!" Kiba leaps up and hugs you smiling widely. "We are having a guy's night!"

"Kimi?" You see Naruto's worried expression, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." You say, smiling at him and then smiling to Kiba.

The other boy just looks at you and mutters something that sounded like, "Introductions are troublesome."

You shake your head and walk to your room.

The boys continued to eat ramen until they ran out and Naruto began to freak.

"I'll go and get some more." You say, walking out the door.

**PLEASE comment i would love some feedback, if you see any errors within it please tell me. :D**

**I have not had any reviews, please review. i am temporarily suspending this fanfiction until i get a review.**

**once i get one review i will begin to publish more chapters, the next chapter wll be submitted a couple of days after my first review.**

**if i dont recieve any reviews i will be sad and discontinue this story. PLEASE REVIEW! :):) i need feedback!**


	7. The chunin examianations begin

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by none other than Masashi Kishimoto!**

Your/Kimi's POV*

As you walk down the dark street, you hear several noises coming from nearby alleys.

You stop and look down the dark path.

A couple of odd looking men step out, and look at you.

The one closest to you smiles and looks back to his friends.

"I think this one should be fun to play with." He says before looking back at you.

The others chuckle and exchange glances.

He steps closer to you, and puts his hand on your face.

You smile, and he looks at you confused.

"I don't mind having fun with you," you say, "if you can handle me."

Your smile widens as the man steps back to see, a snake wrapping around his hand.

He shudders as you bring your finger up to your lips.

"Shhh…" you whisper into his ear.

You can tell by the look in his eyes that he is shitting himself.

"I'm sorry boys, but I am kind of in a hurry. I need to buy some instant ramen for a friend." You say, saluting to the stunned men.

You smile and turn to walk away.

The snakes follow you and hide in your clothing again.

As you continue your walk down the dark street, you see the shadow of someone step out from behind a building.

You look more carefully and see that it is Sasuke.

You smile and wave at him but he just looks at you, annoyed.

You frown and walk over to him.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, what are you doing tonight?" you ask him.

His eyes are distant and you realise that he must have been doing some deep thinking.

"… nothing." He mumbles.

"Do you want to hang out?" you suggest.

"Huh?" he looks at you stunned.

"Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun and Shikamaru-kun are having a guy's night," you had learned the other boys name at some point during the night, "I don't think that they would mind if I brought over another person."

He relaxes, "Sure."

"Well, you will have to come with me to get some ramen if you want to be let in." you taunt him, winking.

He smiles, or at least it looks like he smiled.

Sasuke walks with you to 'Ichiraku Ramen' and even pays for half the ramen.

"Thanks," you say, "You didn't have to do that."

He just nods dismissively.

"Kimi-san?" he asks.

You look at him, surprised to hear him talk for the first time.

"Would you mind telling me…?" he trails off, looking down and to the side.

"About what?" you ask, looking at him curiously.

"About your Kekkei-genkai thingy."

You look at him and he looks away.

"Actually, you don't have to if you don't want to." He says quickly.

You see him blush slightly.

"Oh." You smile, "I don't know much about it." You say.

"Why not?" he asks you.

"Well, I haven't had it for very long. I am still trying to figure it out." You lie.

"Oh." He looks up to you, checking your reaction.

You smile slightly, and look back down to the ground.

You and Sasuke got back to the apartment.

"Knock knock!" you yell through the door, your hands and Sasuke's full of ramen.

"Who is it?" you hear Naruto and Kiba call back.

"Me and Sasuke!" you yell, _'When will they open the damn door'_

"Me and Sasuke WHO?" they scream back.

"Never mind!" you yell back kicking the door in with ease.

It swung around on its hinges.

"Oh, Sasuke." Kiba looks at Sasuke with glaring eyes.

"I brought Sasuke-kun over, thought you could use another guy for your '_guy's night_'" you say, walking through the room, and into your room.

"Kimi, wait!" Naruto calls after you.

You stop and spin around on your heels.

"Do you want to join in, it can be a guy's and girl night?" he asks you.

Smiling you walk over and sit down next to Naruto and Sasuke.

Kiba glares at Sasuke and then at you.

You call off the dogs by smiling at him in reassurance.

You spend the rest of the night listening to the boys talking about their 'love' interests and then swearing to them that there is no way that you would spill their secrets.

Shikamaru talks about Ino.

Naruto talks about Sakura.

Kiba tells it straight and talks about you as you blush wildly, not liking the attention.

Sasuke assures everyone that his only goal is to kill his brother _'how emo!'_ and that there is no room for a girl in his plans.

And then it gets to you.

All four boys stare at you curiously.

You frown and say, "What?"

"We want to know something about you."

You look at them confused.

"Like who you like…" they continue.

"But I don't like anyone."

"Well, how about what goes on in Orochimaru's lair?" Shikamaru says bluntly.

Sasuke and Naruto tense, knowing your previous reactions to the question.

You smile, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" you ask.

"How about everything?" he says, aiming to keep the subject of the conversation.

"Sure." You say and tell your story, leaving out the important parts.

You make sure to add in a fake bit about your family and life before being taken by Orochimaru.

The night goes on and you find that you had more fun than you expected.

Naruto and you pull out a whole group of futons and lay them on the floor.

The boys get themselves ready for bed and you go into your room.

After unwrapping yourself you lie down and sigh loudly before crying yourself to sleep.

The morning comes fast and you wake to find that the boys had all moved into your room.

You step over the sleeping ninja and walk to the kitchen.

No ramen.

You search for some form of edible food.

Reaching into the fridge you get some eggs and milk, you search the cupboards for flour and sugar.

You have just enough to make some pancakes.

After smelling the pancakes the boys leave your room and enter the kitchen.

You smile and serve the hot circles with syrup.

Naruto reaches for some ramen toppings then applies them to the pancakes and you gag at the thought of what he was putting into his mouth.

You finish your last pancake and go outside to train.

Tomorrow is the first day of the Chunin exams and you think that you are ready, knowing that you have beaten ninja at the level of Anbu.

You throw your last kunai at a tree and smile to see that they all hit exactly on target.

You walk forward to retrieve your treasures.

As you turn around you notice a chakra pulse coming from the trees.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" you yell, turning to see him walking into the clearing.

"I was checking up on you." He looks concerned. "I heard you crying last night."

You freeze, and look him in the eye. "Don't you dare tell **anyone** about that!"

He frowns, "I wasn't gonna!" he looks at you hurt in his eyes.

You smile and whisper under your breath, "thank you."

He stays with you and trains, you talk to him and he tells you that Kakashi had told them that their team, Kurenai's team and Asuma's team were also participating in the Chunin exams.

You smile knowing that you can spend more time with the rookie teams.

After training Sasuke walked you back to Naruto's house, you waved and closed the door behind you.

"Kimi! I'm so excited that I can't think!" he screams at you.

You stop him, and grab his shoulders, "Naruto! If you don't sleep, you will fail the Chunin exams and be a Genin for your whole life!" you say, raising an eyebrow.

He stopped, worry in his eyes.

You smiled and patted him on the back before he ran to his bed.

You laughed and walked over to your futon to go to sleep yourself.

You woke early to find Naruto still asleep.

You shook him hard but failed to wake the sleeping Genin.

You take out a packet of instant ramen.

Opening it and heating it up with boiled water; you 'summoned' Naruto with the smell.

He runs into the kitchen where you are standing eating your ramen.

"You didn't get me some?" he asked desperately.

"Nope." You reply before jumping out of the window.

You get to the building and realise that you are hours early.

You spend the left over time focusing chakra into your feet and walking around on the ceiling.

It was fun and also beneficial for training.

You listened to the many conversations of the Genin who were wandering arriving an hour before the exams.

When there was about half an hour left, you could see Sasuke walk in followed shortly by Naruto and Sakura.

You smiled as you walked around before dropping down to walk in as the exams begun.

Once through the doors you met up with team 7 and the other rookie teams.

There were introductions as you met, Ino and Choji.

You also meet three Konoha ninja who were a year older than you.

They were Neji Hyuuga (Hinata's cousin), Rock Lee (the so called handsome devil) and Tenten (The weapons expert).

A certain grey haired ninja caught your attention.

Kabuto walked over to you, smiling.

"Kimi-chan!" he said hugging you and lifting you into the air.

"Go away Kabuto!" you say, "I have decided to stay here."

He frowns, "What?" his voice changes.

"I said; I don't want to go back with you."

"I can't force you to but I should also say; Orochimaru-sama won't be happy about this." He whispered into your ear.

"I don't care." You say, glaring at him. "But if you say anything about my 'connection' to Orochimaru I will **kill** you!"

"Don't fret Kimi-chi; I can't say anything without admitting my connection as well." He smirks and winks to you.

You frown as you see Kabuto walk past you and towards the rookies.

He explains to them, the concept of the Chunin exams.

Then he makes a show of his ninja info cards.

Telling the 3 teams about all the ninja.

He leaves out the sand Nin (Gaara), and the sound Nin. (because of their connection to Orochimaru)

Forming a bond Kabuto erases any suspicion that the teams have of him.

Morino Ibiki, the proctor begins the examination.

He explains the first part of the exams.

Telling you that you must answer 10 questions and get at least one correct, hinting that cheating is okay, as long as you don't get caught.

You begin and see that everyone else looks confused; you just sit there and let the snakes slither out of your clothes and around the other ninja.

Your snakes read other people's results and then hiss the answers back to me.

Their hissing too high a pitch for normal shinobi ears to hear.

I chuckle to myself at how easy it was.

The exams continue to progress.

As you make your way to the forest of death (Training ground 12) you talk to Anko.

She seems to have grown fond of you, thinking that you have shared a similar past.

The second round of the Chunin exams begins, and all the teams get a scroll.

You get an earth scroll and you need to get a heaven scroll.

You get put into a group with Kotetsu and Izumo, because you have no team of your own.

The two Chunin have to support you, but not carry you through the whole course.

The teams are sent to different gates to begin.

Kotetsu looks at you and smiles and Izumo just gives you a thumbs-up.

You smile and face the gate

GO!

You run into the forest as fast as you can.

Kotetsu and Izumo struggle to keep up.

"Senai Jashuu" you whisper as snakes fly out of your hands.

You smile as they scatter throughout the forest.

A vine covered, green forest is the perfect setting for your jutsus.

You slow down and Kotetsu and Izumo catch their breath.

Your snakes had spotted some rain ninja.

The ninja were attempting to sneak up on you, lowering their chakra.

You smiled and signalled to the others in your team to stop and then point in the direction of the ninja.

Your team does as you say, looking around.

"How did you know we were there?" the enemy ninja ask, stepping out of the bushes.

You raise your hands, "Kanashibari no Jutsu." (Body Freeze Jutsu) You say, turning to look them in the eyes.

The stunned look in their gaze causes you to smile.

Kotetsu and Izumo look at the ninja, who were easily caught in your Jutsu and then back at you.

You realise that in Konoha only the Anbu know this move.

You look at them and say, "I learned it in Orochimaru's captivity," with a slight tear in your eye.

A fake tear.

They both look at you with sympathetic eyes.

You turn to the ninja, still frozen.

Your snakes begin to spiral up the legs of the three, and around their bodies.

One snake enters each of the ninja's bags, and pockets.

And one of them emerges and slithers over to you.

You pick it up and it opens it mouth all the way, the scroll slides out, still wrapped in the tongue of the snake.

You pull it out and check the scroll.

Turning to Kotetsu and Izumo, you yell, "It's a heaven scroll!" and they both give you a smile.

As you walk with your team you raise your hand to in front of your face and whisper, "Release."

The snakes begin to slither off of the rain ninja as they gain use of their limbs.

You and your team decide to settle down and catch some sleep after travelling through the forest for days.

You volunteer to keep watch, as you aren't tired.

A sudden chakra burst frightens you.

Not because of the timing, but because you recognise the chakra.

It was Orochimaru.

You felt another quick burst of the terrifying chakra, this time you were prepared for it.

You got up and made a Senei Bunshin, knowing that it was irresponsible to leave your team and go play family reunion.

You sent the Clone off to see the battle now obviously occurring between Orochimaru and some poor ninja.

Snake Clone's POV*

After leaving the base, you ran the distance towards the constantly growing bursts of chakra coming from the Senei-teme. (Snake bastard)

It takes you a while to reach the epicentre of chakra flow.

On the way you find a snake, so obviously summoned by Orochimaru.

It is struggling to move, because of the growing mass inside of it.

As it bursts open you see none other than Naruto.

"Kimi?" he looks surprised to see you.

"Sorry Naruto, I have got to go." You reply before running off to see which ninja got caught in Orochimaru's trap.

You make it just in time to see, Sasuke standing in front of a giant snake and Sakura standing to the side looking helpless.

You want to jump in but don't know what the bastard might say, seeing you here.

He could give away your whole life.

You stand and helplessly watch as Orochimaru intimidates Sasuke to a point of which you never thought he would get to.

Sasuke was about to give up all hope and pass his scroll to Orochimaru.

'_That is not the Sasuke I know'_ you think to yourself.

Just as he was about to give it to Orochimaru Naruto comes flying through the trees and snatches it out of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke looks dumbfounded.

You laugh at the sight of his and Sakura's faces.

You catch your hand over your mouth a bit too late.

Orochimaru's head whips around to look in your direction.

'_Did he see me?'_ you take a step back.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are all looking your way now.

But their attention is quickly averted back to Orochimaru.

The fight continues, with many close shots.

Orochimaru, the bastard attempts to re-seal Naruto's Kyubi with a 5-part seal.

What was the baka thinking!

Naruto then falls unconscious and Sasuke manages to throw a kunai pinning him to a tree.

You sneak up to the tree, and use a snake to detach him and bring him down to you.

You look at the new seal on his stomach.

Having an odd seal over an even one will definitely screw with Naruto's chakra control.

You attempt to remove it, but you find that you are incapable.

You, being a clone haven't got a decent supply of chakra.

Also, the seal was performed by one of the Sanin, thus making it almost impossible to remove except by a Sanin.

You take Naruto to the bushes and begin to heal some of his chakra wounds.

Finding that he just needs rest you look back to the fight going on.

You continue watching helplessly as Orochimaru's neck stretches out to bite Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke's newly formed curse mark spirals into shape on his left shoulder.

You frown, knowing the pain he is going through as he screams.

You decide that now was the right time to jump in.

If he did spill some info about you, the only one conscious to hear it would be Sakura and she wouldn't do anything that could hurt you.

You run to where Sasuke lands and catch him before gently placing him next to Naruto.

"Kimi!" you hear the voice caress your name as you look up to see the disgusting snake.

"Why are you doing this?" you scream at the serpent.

Sakura looks at you and then back to Orochimaru fear in her eyes.

You run to him, Kunai in both your hands.

You throw them to him, a snake appearing in front of him.

You see this just in time; you place our hands together and make several hand-signs.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Summoning Jutsu) you yell, the snake in front of him disappearing in a puff of smoke before appearing in front of you.

The man spits up some blood before dipping his hands into his pockets.

He pulls out several kunai and swiftly throws them at you.

You manoeuvre through most of them, but one slightly clips your cheek.

Orochimaru pulls on a string as the kunai flies back to him.

He grabs the kunai and cuts his finger with before placing his hand on a scroll he had taken from his back.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he says smiling, as you realise what he is doing.

You vanish in a puff of smoke, a contract forming on the scroll.

You think as you get pulled into the scroll, _'Imagine what Orochimaru will think when he finds out that I'm a Senei Bunshin?'_ you laugh.

"KIMI!" Sakura yells in panic as you disappear.

**I want reviews, they would make me write faster**


	8. The Preliminaries

**DISCLAIMER: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NARUTO NOT MY POSESION MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS**

Your/Kimi's POV*

The memories of your Clone come flooding into your memory as she gets sealed into a scroll.

You laugh at the thought of your fathers face when he realises.

Looking over to Kotetsu and Izumo, sleeping you decide that you should remain awake for the rest of the night instead of swapping duties.

They looked so peaceful.

You smiled and continued to keep watch.

The night goes fast as there are no more chakra bursts.

The next morning you take your team the rest of the way through the forest to get to a temple-looking thing that is in the middle of the forest.

As you walk through the door Kotetsu and Izumo wave to you, before leaving you.

They no longer need to participate in the exams with you.

You open the scrolls at the same time and a clone of Iruka appears.

He tells you about the aspects of the previous test and how you needed physical and mental abilities to pass.

Having reached the finish early you had a while to wander around before the next part of the exams.

You decided to send out several Bunshins so that you could watch the action still going on with the rookie teams and keep your eyes open for Orochimaru.

The Bunshins would be your eyes and ears for the Chunin exams.

Unable to attack they would just sit and watch as the competition progressed.

Walking around the building, you see the sand Nin.

You run over to them.

"Hi guys." You say, waving.

Temari and Kankuro look amazed to see you, Gaara just looks frustrated.

"Where is your team?" Temari asked, looking around.

"I don't have one." You say. "I was an exception made by the Sandaime-sama." (3rd Hokage)

They look at your cheerful expression and smile back.

Gaara just glares.

"You aren't still annoyed that I crushed your itty bitty sand castle? Are you?" you say, mocking the young ninja.

He frowns even more.

"Well." You say, turning on your heel and bounding off.

Days pass and you finally see more ninja arriving.

Watching the rookies come in, you diminish your clones.

Akamaru runs through, and he leaps up to lick your face before Kiba comes bounding in.

"Kiba-kun, Akamaru-chan." You say, smiling and then returning their hugs.

"How long have you been here, Kimi-chan?" Kiba asks looking disappointed that he was beaten by a girl.

"3 days." You smile and tap him on the head.

He looks at you stunned, "So it only took you a day?"

You nod your head and smile wider, "But I was on a team with two Chunin, so I didn't do **that** much."

"Oh, yeah. That's why." He said, talking to himself.

You run back to the entrance as you see Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walk through the door.

Sakura looks surprised as she sees you. (After you got sealed by Orochimaru)

You lean over to her and whisper into her ear, "How is he?" pointing to your neck and then at Sasuke.

"Not good." She says, "After meeting Orochimaru, we came in contact with some sound nin." You frown.

'_Those stupid ninja, they can't even throw a kunai.'_ You nod.

Your eyes suddenly grow wide as you notice what bad shape the team is in.

Naruto and Sasuke were both still semi-unconscious, and Sasuke's curse mark was flaming a bright orange.

But the most shocking was Sakura's hair.

It was much shorter and she had strands that still lay on her dress from the recent cutting.

You reach your hand up to feel the softness of the bottom.

'_It's a good thing,'_ you think_, 'that her hair is intact.'_

You smile and crush the manly Kunoichi in your hug. "I'm so glad that you are all okay."

"Don't worry about us, we can handle it." She says, worry still in her eyes.

You smile back to her before running ahead to the room that all the ninja were gathering in.

Against the far wall of the room, there was a statue.

It was a pair of hands, doing a hand-sign.

There were many important people standing in front of the hands, including your previous proctors.

A fragile looking man steps up, and clears his throat.

Actually he was coughing; he begins to cough more wildly before taming his illness.

"Are they mocking us?" you hear ninja around you say.

You laugh to yourself at the sick man.

He explains that the amount of ninja was extremely high for the exams.

So they would be holding a preliminary round.

You smile at the thought of an extra fight.

The Chunin exams seem to be more fun than you thought.

In the preliminary round you got paired with Kabuto.

You were getting excited, now you could beat something into the Jerk.

Just as the proctor was preparing the fights, "I wish to withdraw." Kabuto puts his hand up.

'_WHAT?'_ you scream at yourself.

As Kabuto leaves, you hear the proctor.

"We shall say that Saito-san has won by forfeit." _'I am going to kill Kabuto for not letting me kill him!'_

You sit in the corner watching for the rest of the preliminary rounds.

A pout covered your face.

Sasuke's Fight with Akado

Sasuke was fighting one of the ninja from Kabuto's team.

The ninja was capable of Sucking Chakra through his hand.

You could feel the chakra flowing from Sasuke's body as it got weaker and weaker.

Anko was fidgeting in her seat, probably about the curse mark.

'_Don't rely on __**his**__ power Sasuke. It will bring you nothing but destruction'_ you tried to telepathically tell the boy.

You watched helplessly as the curse mark flamed up again, covering Sasuke's body with reddish orange marks.

The marks were proceeding to cover his entire body.

You saw the hate in his eyes, that he wanted to stop it, but he didn't have enough chakra to do it.

Then something amazing happened.

Sasuke started to fight the curse mark with nothing but will.

The ninja's eyes widened at the orange marks began to recede.

You smiled as Sasuke performed one of Rock Lee's Tai-Jutsu on Kabuto's team-mate.

After the match, Kakashi took Sasuke to get his Curse mark sealed.

Shino's Fight with Zaku

Shino was fighting one of the Sound ninja.

It worried you slightly, for you knew how they would play dirty.

Shino and Zaku would have to battle, and you knew of Zaku's sound abilities.

Zaku and you had met during his training as a ninja.

He began as one of Orochimaru's test subjects and you knew that Orochimaru would dispose of him in some way.

Poor Zaku.

Zaku had his arms bandaged up and in slings; it seemed that he had been injured by Sasuke.

His curse mark must have taken over for a short while.

You frown to see the ninja running around, trying to dodge Shino's bugs.

'_How will he fight, he can't use his arms?'_

The fight continues and your eyes follow the movements of Shino's bugs perfectly.

Shino won the fight in the end, he had plugged up Zaku's hands causing the pressure to build up and explode.

"Poor Zaku." You say not thinking.

You look around to see if anyone had noticed.

No one moved.

Letting out a huge sigh, you watch Zaku being transported out of the arena and towards the hospital.

Knowing the chances of Zaku's survival were low, only because Orochimaru would have to 'dispose' of him you follow him to the Konoha hospital.

The hospital was cool and refreshing, much more relaxing than the battle arena.

You check the sign in books at the entrance.

After finding Zaku's name you also see the name of a certain Genin.

"Uchiha Sasuke." You read the name out loud.

'_I will visit him quickly'_ you think, running towards the room.

You quickly stepped through the halls of the large building.

The room was silent; the only sound was the laboured breathing of the boy.

You walk over to the side of the bed.

The boy no longer looked like an 'avenger' but just a normal ninja.

You smile.

You sense someone coming.

You slide under Sasuke's bed, quickly.

Kabuto enters the room.

'_Damn this TEME!'_ you think, frowning.

Kabuto reaches into his pouch and pulls out a kunai.

'_What is he DOING?'_ you freak.

He holds the kunai to the young boys face.

You are just about to get out and stop the teen from killing your friend before someone else enters the room.

This time through the window.

Kakashi holds a kunai to Kabuto's face.

"And what might you be doing here?" the jonin asks him.

"I'm just here for Orochimaru-sama." He smirks under his Anbu mask.

"I should have known." Kakashi says.

Kabuto decides that he should leave and does a dive through the glass window.

Kakashi watches as the Genin falls from the tall building.

'_He'll be back.'_ You think.

Kakashi sighs as he exits through the door.

You crawl out from your hiding place.

"Sasuke." You whisper as you place your hand over his curse mark.

A light green glow radiates out from your palm as his sealing begins to recede into the curse mark.

The pattern around the mark is now much more petite and much stronger.

"I shall see you later, Sasuke-kun." You say as you exit the room.

You begin to head towards the room of the Sound ninja.

It took a short while for the nurses to patch up Zaku's arms.

You wait outside, your feet planted on the high ceiling.

After they leave, you walk into the room of the sound ninja.

"Hi." You say, smiling at the troubled boy.

"What do you want!" he growls, "I suppose Orochimaru-sama has sent you to kill me!" he glares at you.

"Nope. I quit Orochimaru-san's business a while ago, ne?" you smile and tilt your head to the side.

His eyes widen.

"Then why?" he looks to you, emotion in his eyes.

"Because we are friends!" you smile as you step towards him, "And I would like to help you to escape from that teme."

You wink at him, he just stares.

"Nani?" he looks to you, showing hope, "How?"

"Like this." You say, holding out your hand.

He frowns at your cruel joke before nodding as he stood himself up.

"Let's go." You whisper to him as you grab a hold of his shirt.

"Where?" he asks, shock covering his face.

"You ask too many questions." You yell to him as you jump out the window.

He follows you, as he watches the surroundings fly past.

Snakes fly out from your bandages and wrap themselves around his arms.

"Waaahh!" he screams as they stick their tongues into the many holes left from his explosion.

"Don't worry." You say, looking back to smile at him.

He watches as the holes begin to heal, in front of his eyes.

"Wow!" he says, as you smile with confidence.

You continue to pull the sound ninja until you reach the edge of the village.

"I have been perfecting this Jutsu for a while now, Orochimaru-san doesn't know about it so you shouldn't have to worry about him figuring it out. Hold still." You instruct, he does as you say.

The snakes move from his now healed hands up towards his face.

They slither over his skin and begin burrowing.

His face slowly begins to change shape as the snakes slither under his skin.

He can sense the chakra flow.

You smile as you watch it change.

A few minutes pass as you continue your moulding.

"Done." You say, a sense of achievement reaches you as you realise that you just saved this kid's life.

"Huh?" he puts his hands to his face and feels the surface.

"Snake skin?" he asks as he can feel the change in texture.

"The scales will go away, but your face has now completely changed shape." You say, brushing your hands together.

He rubs his face; a smile grows wide across his chin.

"Arigato, Kimi-chan." He smiles, a tear of happiness runs down his cheek.

"Goodbye, Zaku." You say, as he runs towards the nearest village.

Watching your old comrade run off into the distance is saddening.

Until you realise that the preliminaries are still running.

'_I'll miss Naruto's match!'_ you scream to yourself as you run off into the village.

You make it back to the preliminaries to see that the only matches you missed were Kankuro's and Sakura's. You sigh as you sit back down in your corner, smiling at the thought of the happy sound Nin.

Tenten's Match with Temari

Tenten really tried her hardest to defeat the Sand ninja.

She just wasn't strong enough.

But the sand ninja were extremely strong.

Temari would just send all of Tenten's attacks back at her.

The fan that Temari used was designed for chakra manipulation.

She would swing it with all her might, and strength, and the fan would deflect anything thrown towards it.

It was the perfect weapon.

And attack and defence in one.

After about 3 minutes, Temari had Tenten landing on top of the humongous fan, a crunching sound echoed throughout the battle arena.

Temari had won.

Shikamaru's Fight with Kin

Shikamaru won his fight with his brain.

He dodged all of the attacks made by the sound ninja whilst skilfully thinking of a plan.

His plan was simple.

He used his shadow possession Jutsu, allowing him to manipulate the movement of his opponent as to copy his movements exactly.

He got the female ninja to lean back hitting her hard head against the wall behind her, thus rendering her unconscious.

You felt sorry for the Kunoichi, but knowing Orochimaru, he could still use her and she would be kept alive.

There was no need to save her.

Naruto's Fight with Kiba

You watch Naruto's fight carefully; it is the one that you want to see the most.

"Kimi-chan!" Kiba yells from down in the arena, "Will you route for me?" he smiles.

"Sure." You mumble, nodding your head.

His eyes light up with excitement.

You shake your head in disbelief.

Naruto's fight with Kiba continues on for a while.

Everyone looks at Naruto with disbelieving eyes as his strategies begin to show some logic.

You see him planning ahead, and laugh a bit as Kiba mistakes him for Akamaru.

The only bad thing about the fight was the sadness you felt at seeing Kiba hitting his own puppy and realising it too.

The fight ended with Naruto on top and Kiba knocked out.

Naruto looks up to you with awaiting eyes.

You smile to him in approval as the crowd cheers for him.

Naruto is obviously happy with the result and you feel the joy spreading throughout you.

Even if you feel sorry for Kiba.

The final two fights are between Neji and Hinata (very intense), and Choji and Dosu.

You semi-watch them, but doze through most.

You only know that the two that won were, Dosu and Neji.

The preliminary rounds were over.

Everyone drew a number and it decided the final pairings for the 3rd round of the Chunin exams.

You were paired with Dosu, a result that you were pleased with.

This way you could eliminate the last of Orochimaru's followers from the exam.

"The final round of these exams will be held three months from now." States the proctor, "They will be held in the battle arena for all to watch." He continued to explain the way that the exams would work.

You zoned out after that.

Still happy with the way things turned out.

**I would love reviews. it would make my day!**


	9. A Trustworthy Ninja

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but by now you all know that**

Kimi's/Your POV*

Shortly after the Genin were released from the Exams to begin training for the final round, you were called into the Hokage's Office.

As you walk into the office of the old man you see Sasuke and Kakashi waiting in front of the Sandaime Hokage.

"Kimi-san." Greets the Hokage, "I have called you hear to ask you a special favour."

"Her?" asks Kakashi.

You wonder what they are talking about.

Sasuke has the same worried expression as you.

"Kimi-san, you will, as of today, be Sasuke's Supervisor." States the Hokage.

Kakashi sighs, and looks to the floor.

"What are you talking about?" you ask him, confused.

"Sasuke has received a curse mark from none other than Orochimaru. He will need someone to watch over him, and make sure to keep the curse mark under control." He looks to you, and then to Sasuke.

"I told you Hokage-sama, I can handle the curse mark." Kakashi groans.

"Kimi-san has the most control over the mark, even more than Anko-san." He says again, talking to Kakashi.

"She has a unique ability to be able to control it without even having a seal. Even you, Kakashi-san don't have that control." He says, frowning.

"But, Hokage-sama-" you say before being cut off.

"This is a mission!" he shouts, "You must agree!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." You say, looking to the floor.

Sasuke just stands in the corner, not saying anything.

His eyes focused on you, the mysterious girl.

You stand outside the office, accompanied by Sasuke waiting for Kakashi to finish pleading with the Hokage.

"What did he mean?" Sasuke grumbles.

"Huh?" you look up, shocked at the first words he said.

"What did the Hokage-sama mean by controlling the curse mark?" he says again, slightly louder.

You look at him, a look of sadness covering your face.

"Do you have a curse mark, and is it sealed?" he asks you, looking you in the eyes.

"Uh… Yeah, I do." You say, "and they aren't sealed." You mutter into your shirt.

"THEY?" he asks, stunned.

You become silent, and avert your eyes.

"How come I have never seen them?" he says, appearing behind you and peering at your neck.

You slap your hand over your shoulder just as he looks.

"They are hidden." You say, looking him in the eyes again.

"Can I see them?" he asks you, more curious.

"Sorry. No, you can't." you say, as your cheeks glow a bright red.

He notices your blush and returns it with his own, realising the situation.

He steps back and you turn around.

You see Kakashi frowning as he opens the door.

"Well, Kimi-san, I think you will have to train with us." He says, clearly annoyed at his own statement.

Sasuke smiled as you all run to your training ground.

Sasuke's POV*

'_Wow, we get to train with Kimi.'_ You smile to yourself.

You begin to wonder how good the girl is at controlling her curse mark.

You remember the pain and chakra that it took for you to overcome your curse mark for a short period of time.

The Hokage had said that Kimi didn't even need to have hers sealed, what was the secret that the girl hid.

Kakashi had a look of annoyance strewed across his face; he was obviously still annoyed to have Kimi with us.

He kept looking back to you and smiling before frowning to the child.

You continue to think about the mysterious girl as the group moves through the trees.

Kimi's/Your POV*

'_I can't believe that the Hokage is forcing us to watch over Sasuke and his training!'_ you think furiously.

Sasuke continues to look at you, and you take several quick glances back to him.

Kakashi continues to move forward with a pout.

'_Haha, Kakashi is grumpy.'_ You laugh.

You and the other two ninja continue to move through the forest until you reach a tall, bare mountain.

Kakashi smiles as he focuses his chakra into his feet.

He begins to walk up the mountain.

Sasuke smiles and does the same.

They are both thinking of showing off to you, not knowing that you learnt how to ages ago.

You focus your chakra into your feet as you follow them.

You smile to them and nod your head as you pass them on the way up.

The ground not moving beneath your soft touch.

They stare with awe as you continue to walk at a fast speed until you reach the top.

Their eyes sharpen as they both look to you with their Sharingans.

'_Damn! I have to be more careful'_ you think as you slow your pace.

The two boys might notice the abnormalities in your chakra pulses if you continue the way you were.

Kakashi looks at you, wonder in his eyes.

You hope that his matured Sharingan hasn't picked up on the way you move.

Too late.

"Kimi-san?" he looks at you with piercing eyes.

"Huh?" you glare into his eyes, trying to see what he saw.

"When did you learn such chakra control?" he asks you innocently.

'_GOTTA THINK OF AN ANSWER!'_ "I need to be able to control my chakra if I sneak around in Orochimaru-san's lair."

His eyes narrow.

You smile and walk towards the centre of the mountain top.

The top is very similar to a training circle.

It is almost flat, with a few bumpy areas and also some small ditches.

"Wow. This is perfect for training." You say, widening your eyes.

"Isn't it?" Kakashi says as he reaches the top.

Sasuke reaches the top last and his eyes widen as well.

You turn and smile to him; he blushes wildly.

"When do we start training?" You ask, looking to Kakashi inquisitively.

He smiles, "Now, of course."

Sasuke looks up to see you jumping with glee.

"Can we learn more Jutsus?" you ask, practically jumping off the mountain. (Not a good idea)

Kakashi nods, "Yes, and we will start by finding out your element."

You already know that.

You know that you are a wind type ninja, but you are also capable of using all the other elements.

Orochimaru had given you that special power a couple f years ago.

Kakashi hands you and Sasuke a piece of paper each.

You look at the paper, knowing what will happen.

"Hold this paper in your hand and focus some of your chakra into it." Says Kakashi.

Sasuke looks at the paper, dumbfounded.

You smile as the paper begins to rip.

"Kimi-san, you are a wind type shinobi." He smiles and you try to act surprised.

Sasuke's paper begins to light on fire as he mutters something about being an Uchiha.

Kakashi looks to Sasuke and takes the paper from him.

"Sasuke-san, you are an electric type shinobi, but I can see from this that you are also capable of using fire type ninjutsu." He says, excitement dancing across his face, "I am also capable of using electric so I can begin by teaching you one of my own jutsus."

"What do I do?" you ask, annoyed that he is ignoring you.

"You can begin training by going into the forest and practicing your chakra control or manipulation." He says waving you off.

"Fine." You say, walking off.

You hide behind one of the stones and lower your chakra pulse.

You watch the technique that Kakashi begins to teach Sasuke, memorizing every tip that he gives.

'_I will have to learn it myself'_ you growl.

The Jutsu is called Chidori. (Lightning blade)

It focuses chakra into a sharp blade, thus allowing it to cut through anything.

Kakashi claims to have been able to even cut lightning with the Chidori.

It makes an extremely irritating noise, kind of like a high pitched screaming.

It took Sasuke three days to master the Chidori.

After he was beginning to master the technique, you ran off into the forest to begin your training.

Having trained under Orochimaru, you are used to learning new jutsus quite fast.

You begin training.

You train for short periods at a time, not letting Kakashi or Sasuke see of feel your chakra.

It takes you two days to get used to the attack.

It was a pretty useful attack.

After learning it, Sasuke had to work on improving his chakra reserves.

It gave you more time to perfect the Jutsu and turn it into your own.

You begin mixing, electric and the other elements.

Only two types at a time.

It was pretty fun, being able to mix.

Orochimaru had also taught you that.

It was a sacred art; you needed to be able to slowly mix your elements equally.

The electric element was particularly easy to work with.

It allowed you to mix it with anything.

You began with wind, knowing it would be the hardest.

You mastered it after two more days.

The next day you worked on fire.

It was also a success.

Then it was water, a bit tricky but also it worked.

You continued to complete one elemental combination each day.

After the tenth day of training you met up with Sasuke.

He was still working on his Chidori.

Now he had enough chakra to complete two shots a day.

He would need to control his chakra bursts if he wanted to be able to use his Chidori.

Kakashi looks to you, "And what have you been doing for these past few days?"

"Me?" you point to your face, "I have been working on controlling and manipulation my chakra."

You smile.

"Do you have any techniques that you would like to learn or improve?" he asks you, possibly raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, I can train by myself." You say, winking.

"Oh really?" Sasuke turns around to ask you.

"Yes really." You say nodding, "I am a shinobi."

They both look at you, curious.

"Please show us." States Kakashi, both look interested in your techniques.

"What do you want to see?" you ask, excitement flowing through your veins.

"How about your newest technique?" asks Sasuke, getting cocky.

You smile, "Okay, I can show you the one I have been working on for the past ten days."

They both look at you, surprised.

"I thought you were practising your chakra control?" Kakashi says.

"I already know how to control chakra." You state before moving into the middle of the training ground.

They continue to watch you with curious eyes.

You smile as you pull out your hand.

"Chidori!" You yell, as sparks fly from your hand.

Their eyes widen.

"Suidon!" (Water type) you yell as the sparks begin to mix with the gushing water from your hand.

The ninja glare, watching you in amazement.

The water begins to flow down your legs and onto the ground surrounding you.

It continues to spark around the lightning as well.

The lightning stream down your legs and connects with the water, thus causing electric type element to surround you and light your body and surroundings up.

You run full speed towards one of the rocks with your open hand out.

The Chidori collides with the stone as your eyes light up.

Sasuke and Kakashi are watching your movements closely, with their Sharingans.

You smile as your lightning flares down, still jumping in the water around you.

You turn to look at the stunned ninja.

"When did you learn that?" Kakashi says, sparks flying in **his** eyes.

"I watched you guys training before." You say, tapping the side of your nose.

"But what about the water?" asks Sasuke, his eyes still wide open.

"Because, Sasuke-kuun, I wanted to mix my chakra." You wink and then look to Kakashi.

"What other elements do you possess control over?" he says, worry in his eyes.

"I don't know." You lie, looking him in the eye.

They both look at you, staring.

"I don't want to get in the way of your training." You say, as you turn to go down the mountain again.

They both watch you.

You continue to watch Sasuke training.

You can tell that he is trying even harder to exert his chakra.

'_Don't push it Sasuke,'_ you nag him in your mind.

He continues to force the chakra out.

You can feel the threatening chakra leaking from his mark.

'_It's my time to shine.'_ You think, getting up and running over to where they are training.

You get there just in time to see Sasuke, covered in little tadpole-looking marks.

Kakashi is standing back, not knowing what to do.

"SASUKE!" you yell, "Don't let him take you over!"

Sasuke looks to you, anger in his eyes.

'_It's not working.'_ You think, _'he can't compress the chakra by himself.'_

You run into action, Kakashi watches you as you run towards the terrifying individual.

You plan on syphoning your chakra into his body and helping him to cut off the curse mark's power.

You are now running faster, breathing heavily.

A rock.

You trip and fall on top of the angry boy.

You swing your arms around Sasuke and grab hold of your hands; you squeeze Sasuke to your body.

Chakra from your body begins to seep into that of the boy in front of you.

You can feel him strengthening.

After giving Sasuke enough of your chakra, you begin to compress the energy inside of him.

Kakashi watches wide-eyed.

The markings begin to recede; the boy in your arms begins to calm down.

"Are you okay?" you ask him, worried.

"Yeah. What happened?" he looks at your arms, around him.

You step back and blush as he does the same.

"You let the curse mark get out of control." Says Kakashi, now completely composed.

Sasuke looks to the ground, ashamed of himself.

"Kimi-san had to re-seal the mark on your neck." He frowns thinking that he did nothing.

"You should be more careful." You say, "Orochimaru's power is not something to fool around with."

He looks up to see you frowning at him.

"Kimi-sa-" he tries to apologise before being cut off.

"I have got to go, I'm going to train some more." You turn and jump from the mountain.

The image of Sasuke's distorted face glued to your mind.

'_He looked so angry.'_ You frown.

Sasuke's POV*

You watch as Kimi jumps down the mountain.

You feel bad for letting the curse mark take over.

'_Something has obviously happened to her to make her this depressed. I should be more sensitive to her needs.'_ You think as you look to your feet.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi is looking at you.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" you ask.

"What are your feelings towards Kimi-san?" he asks; a firm expression on his face.

"Why does it matter?" You defend.

"Kimi-san has many mental scars from her time spent with Orochimaru. I would like to know of your intentions towards the girl." He frowns, "If you care for her, she will need taking care of."

"I know." _'I didn't deny it, damn. I guess I do have feelings for Kimi'_

"She has got an abnormal power; even someone without the Sharingan could see that. Do not abuse her if you value your life." He scolds you.

'_What did that mean?'_

Kimi's/Your POV*

You can feel the curse marks on your back, they throb.

You had temporarily swapped chakra with Sasuke.

The power from his curse mark was absorbed into your own; you could feel the pain left over.

You begin to think about Sasuke, _'Why did I blush?'_

Your heart is pumping and your blood boiling.

'_I can't think of a reason why I would blush.'_ You continue to be confused as you wander around the forest.

"KIMI-CHAN!" Yells a familiar Voice.

"Naruto?" you force a smile.

"Guess what!" he is so excited that he is almost wetting himself.

"What?" you play along.

"I got myself a master!" he smiles his typical cheesy grin.

"Really?" you continue to scrutinize him.

"Yeah. He is a **Toad Sage**!" he continues to smile.

'_Toad Sage? I think my father used to be on the same team as a Toad Sage… Jiraiya.'_

"Naruto?" you ask, Sasuke's face again glued to your mind.

"What is it, Kimi?" he asks you, noticing the anxiety in your eyes.

"What is love?" you ask as you look to your feet.

"Love?" he asks, "I wouldn't have a clue."

"Oh…" you begin to trail off in your thoughts.

'_I wonder if I love Sasuke.'_ You brush off the thought immediately.

"I'll have to ask someone else." You glance up to see the worried look on your friend's face.

He looks at you, sympathy in his eyes.

"How about, we go ask someone else?" You smile, trying to relieve his worry.

He smiles back but still knows something is wrong.

You continue to walk, pacing the earthy ground.

Naruto just follows behind you, whistling a tune.

You continue to walk until you reach the village.

The first person that you see turns out to be the person that you were looking for.

"Sakura-chan?" you call her attention.

Her head whips around to see you and Naruto.

"Can I ask you a question?" you begin to draw shapes in the ground with your foot.

"Sure." She nods.

"What is love?" you ask, blushing at the thought of it.

"Love?" she looks surprised, "Love is when being with someone makes you happy, it makes your heart beat like crazy, and everything makes you blush… Love is when you feel so close to someone that you could share your deepest, darkest secrets." She says, putting her finger to her chin.

"Oh." You nod, "I do love him." You say, looking back to the ground.

"Oh Kami-sama! WHO?" she jumps at the words.

"I can't say." You move your head towards the confused ninja next to you.

"NARUTO!" yells Sakura as she chases the blonde ninja away.

You laugh at the friendly violence.

Sakura comes back, puffing.

"Tell me… _huff_… is it… _wheeze_… Sasuke?" She looks kind of aggravated but you decide to tell her the truth.

"Yes." You watch in horror as her face slowly becomes that of a monster.

"Sakura?" Naruto finally returns.

"Back off!" she growls, her body shaking.

You step back.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have told her.'_ You begin to back off much faster.

Sakura's anger fades as her legs begin to wobble.

Her body collapses in front of you; she is on her knees, shaking and holding her head.

Knowing that talking to her now would not be a good idea you turn and begin walking.

Naruto rushes over the Sakura _'Comfort her Naruto, this is your chance'_

You smile to hold in your tears as you continue to walk farther away.

'_It would be best if I avoid her for a while'_ you think, sighing.

You walk back into the forest, and then towards the training mountain.

You slowly begin to disguise your chakra and climb the mountain.

Once you reach the top you smile as you walk slowly towards the Jonin.

You reach both hands around his face, to cover **both** his eyes.

"Guess who!" you yell, cheerfully.

The man jumps.

"Kimi-san?" Kakashi says aggravated.

"Hai!" you yell, squeezing more excitement into your voice.

Sasuke just stands there, smirking.

"Sasuke-kun? What's so funny?" you ask and tilt your head.

He just shakes his head and goes back to training.

"What are you doing back so soon, Kimi-san?" Kakashi asks you, turning his head.

You stopped jumping, "I kind of, got into a fight with Sakura-chan."

You look to the ground.

"Sakura-san? Why?" Sasuke asks you.

"No reason." You look up to smile at him.

'_Like I'm going to tell him'_

**I know it seems like i'm making it like Kimi is loved by everyone. don't worry but i will turn some against her. it's just showing that she is a seductive pricy girl who knows what a man wants. i'm building it for the sequel series. bare with me and it will all turn out good. :)**

**Please Review**


	10. A Battle Between Bijuu

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO ISN'T MINE!**

Your/Kimi's POV*

Sasuke and Kakashi continue to train until it gets dark.

"Let's call it a night; Sasuke's chakra is quite low." states Kakashi.

You and Sasuke walk over to where Kakashi is; he rolls out a couple of mattresses.

He begins to roll out a third one, "Wait, Kakashi-sensei. I want to sleep back at home." You interrupt him.

"Home? At Naruto's? Okay." He says, shrugging.

Sasuke looks to you, annoyed.

"Well, Cya. I'll be back tomorrow morning." You say, turning to run down the mountain.

You quietly travel through the rest of the forest.

Once you reach the streets you begin to walk.

You go towards Naruto's house but stop.

'_Last time I saw Naruto, he was comforting Sakura.'_ You think.

'_She might be at his house; I don't want to ruin any moments'_ you turn.

Noticing that you are not really tired, you walk.

You walk through the quiet, empty streets of Konoha.

You notice a certain dark haired girl sitting outside of her mansion.

"Hey Hinata-san." You say, wandering over.

"Hi Kimi-san." She replies, "What are you doing out so late?"

"I'm just wandering around Konoha." You say, adding a smile to the end of your sentence.

"Oh," she says, "Do you want to come inside?" She asks politely.

"Sure." You say as you follow her into the mansion.

The rooms inside of the Hyuuga mansion are sparkling and white.

You can feel the stares of the servants as you follow Hinata through the halls.

Hinata continues to lead you through the snow white path; your mouth stays open in awe the whole time.

You follow the quiet girl into a large, mauve coloured room.

"Ahhh, Sugoi!" you yell, looking around the amazing room.

A boy and girl sat at a table in the middle of the room.

The boy looked up, it was Neji.

"Arigato, Neji-sama!" you chime, mocking him.

"Loser." He mumbles as he turns his nose up at you.

You growl at him and look back to Hinata.

"Kimi-san. This is my imouto, Hanabi-chan." She says, gesturing to the small girl next to Neji.

"Hi, I'm Kimi!" you say, smiling at the young girl.

She looks up and you see the similarities between her and Hinata.

'_You can definitely tell that they are siblings.'_ You think, staring.

"Let's go, Kimi-san." Hinata says as she pulls you to the table.

You follow her and sit down next to her little sister.

You now know what they were doing.

Neji was teaching Hanabi about chakra control.

'_I heard about the Hyuuga way of fighting, gentle fist.'_ You remember the one time that Orochimaru had you train with and then kill a Hyuuga who had made his way into the tunnels.

Hanabi was listening to Neji but finding it hard to understand.

"You must focus your chakra through your hands and into your opponent." Growls Neji.

'_Neji really is a terrible teacher, he can't explain things properly'_

"Hanabi-chan?" you say, patting her on the back, "Imagine that you are pouring all your chakra into your fists."

She looks at you, concentrating.

You hold out your hand and she looks at it confused.

"Use your Byakugan." You instruct her.

She does as told, her eyes widen as do Neji's and Hinata's.

"Then, you imagine that the chakra is building up too much pressure. It is so full that you are unable to feel your finger tips." You say nodding.

She nods too.

"And finally, release the Chakra through your finger tips, thus giving you a burst of chakra." You smile as the girl thinks about the concept in her head.

"Saito-san?" Neji looks to you, confused.

"How are you able to do the 'gentle fist'?" Hinata finishes for him.

"I learnt it." You say, smiling.

"But it is a Kekkei-genkai." Neji growls.

"Nope, it is not." You say putting your finger into the air, "The Byakugan is a Kekkei-genkai. I can't see the chakra points as you can."

"Then why bother to learn the technique?" He asks, still confused.

"Because, Neji-kuun." You tease, similar to Sasuke, "I do my homework."

The three ninja look at you even more confused than before.

"I memorised the points and their positions." You say bluntly.

"Nani?" Neji looks to you, furious.

"I was bored, so I read a whole heap of books." You say, making up a quick excuse, "I read… a lot."

"I don't believe you." He says, even more furious.

"Just try me." You say, grinning.

Neji immediately jumps to his feet, in his battle stance.

'_Why can't people just live with the fact that I am not an average ninja!'_ you groan.

"I **don't** want to fight you, Neji-kun." You say, turning your head.

"I won't take no for an answer!" he yells, pushing his palm forward.

You can see it gliding towards your shoulder.

Your hand meets his arm as you deflect it easily.

You bring your other hand around and begin to prod several spots on his arms.

He moans in agony as you stop all the chakra-flow in his two limbs.

His arms flop to his sides as you grin.

He growls at you and slowly makes his way out of the room.

Hinata and Hanabi are watching you, their eyes open wider than before.

"Do you want to give it a try, Hanabi-chan?" you ask her.

"Umm, Kimi-san?" Hinata starts, "It's a bit dangerous to let a child practice on a person. She could severely damage your chakra points."

She looks to you, worry strewn across her face.

"Don't worry Hinata-san; I am a pretty strong ninja." You say, patting her on the back.

Hanabi is looking at you, excitement in her eyes.

"Really?" she asks.

You can hear the similarities between her voice and Hinata's.

"Sure." You say, standing with your arms out.

She runs at you, palm out.

Her hand collides with your flesh but the impact is minimal.

"Hanabi-chan, you mustn't force the chakra out. Try to let it naturally flow."

She nods and steps back again.

She continues to use you as a human punching bag until later that night.

Hinata and Hanabi offer for you to stay longer but you say no thanks.

"Hanabi-chan, you can't practice this on any other people unless your teachers tell you that you are ready. Okay?" you ask the small child.

"Okay." She says nodding.

Her small arms wrap around your waist as you feel the warm chakra from her body.

"I'm leaving now." You say as you step out the door.

Hinata and Hanabi wave to you as you walk away.

You see the pale eyes of the Hyuuga boy, watching you from around the corner.

"Cya Neji-kun!" you yell, he whips his head back around.

You laugh as you continue to walk down the street.

The streets of Konoha are quiet and ominous.

You continue to wander around them until dusk.

The sun shines brightly through the trees of the forest as you head back to the training grounds.

You reach the summit to see Kakashi and Sasuke training.

"You're late." Kakashi says, not looking up from his perverted book.

"Sorry, I was training with Hinata-chan and Neji-kun." You say, bowing.

Kakashi looks to you, his eyes scanning.

"How?" he asks simply.

"How what?" you ask him back.

"How were you training with the Hyuuga family?" He asks you, more probe-like.

"With the Gentle fist." You say and begin walking towards Sasuke.

Kakashi drops the subject.

"Wanna spar?" you ask, readying your stance.

"If you can handle it?" Sasuke challenges.

"Oh, you're on!" you yell, pouncing.

He grabs a shuriken from his pouch and launches it to you.

You avoid it easily.

Sasuke continues to throw many more weapons to you.

Some of them you catch and launch back.

You laugh.

"Is that all you got?" you tease him.

He tenses, "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!"

You laugh, "Easy as pie."

A large fire begins to come from Sasuke's mouth.

You shield yourself using your snakes as you fly straight through the Jutsu.

Sasuke continues to blow, causing the flame to grow.

He begins to run out of breath.

As the fire dies down, he doesn't expect to see you still running through the flame.

When you jump from the last of the flames, he gasps.

You land on top of the Uchiha, laughing.

"I think I win!" you yell, jumping up.

You hold out your hand, Sasuke takes it.

"Nice try." He whispers as he pulls you back to the ground.

"Hey! That's not fair!" you yell, pouting.

He laughs and walks back towards Kakashi, leaving you in the dirt.

You get up and frown, trying to burn a hole into Sasuke's back with your glare.

He doesn't feel it.

Sasuke's training with Kakashi continues for a few more days.

You decide to use it to create your own **new** Jutsu.

You wander off into the green forest again.

You can feel the wind energy flowing within you.

You tense and untense your muscles.

'_It feels so good, I haven't done this in a long time'_ you smile to yourself.

You decide to work on using a wind-type Jutsu, it's your strongest.

You are quite used to creating and designing new jutsus.

Orochimaru had forced you to perfect and perform more and more jutsus.

"He actually prepared me for this." You though out loud, chuckling.

"Who did?" You jump at the sound of Kiba's voice.

"No one." You say, spinning on your feet to face the Inuzuka.

"What are you doing out here, all on your own? Kimi-chan?" he asks you, ignoring your answer.

"Uhh… I'm training." You say, smiling.

"Really?" he looks excited, "With whom?"

"With myself." You say pointing to your chest.

"How?" he asks; you wish he wouldn't ask so many questions.

"By working on my own Jutsu!" you smile.

"Haha, no seriously." He says, laughing.

"I am serious!" you frown, _'I guess most Genin don't know much about chakra manipulation'_ you think.

"Really?" he asks, "Can I watch?"

"Nope." You say, tapping your nose, "You might spill my weakness to all your friends. And then I would never make it through the exams." You say.

Kiba pouts, _'Oops, I forgot that Kiba didn't make it through the preliminary rounds'_ you think.

You walk over to the boy and wrap your arms around him.

"Don't worry Kiba-kun, this way it will be a surprise." You pull back to smile.

He smiles back, "Okay, I'll just go train with Hinata-san and Shino." He says, bounding off.

Kiba's POV*

'_I wonder why Kimi is so secretive about her jutsus.'_ You wonder as you leave the Kunoichi behind.

You smile and head towards Hinata's mansion.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"What are you doing here, Dog?" Neji answers the door.

You growl before realising the reason that you are there.

"Is Hinata-san here?" you ask, tilting your head, _'Haha, I feel so feminine'_

"Yes, Hinata-sama is here. Why might I ask do you want to know?" he asks, frowning.

"First, you **may** ask. And second, I am here to ask her to train with me." You growl back.

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata peeks around a corner and smiles.

"Mother, father, I am going out to train!" she yells before running out the door to see you.

Neji frowns and you stick out your tongue.

"H-hi K-Kiba-kun." She stutters.

"Let's go get Shino." You say smiling.

She smiles back as you both walk to your teammate's house.

"Shino's house always creeps me out." You think out loud.

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata shushes you as you look up to see Shino standing in front of you.

"Oh, Shino!" you yell, panicking, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was just walking; I wanted to get out of my **creepy** house." He growls.

"So you heard that?" you say, rubbing the back of your head, "Sorry."

"Oh don't, mind me." He says walking off.

'_Now I've done it.'_ You think, looking to the ground.

You and your teammates continue to walk towards the forest to train.

Sasuke's POV*

You have not seen Kimi for a few days.

'_I wonder what she is doing.'_ You think, _'Is she watching us right now?'_

"Sasuke." Kakashi calls to you. "The third round of the Chunin exams will be starting today at noon." He says, smiling.

You look to the sun and quickly work out the time in your head.

"But sensei, that is in half an hour. Shouldn't we be heading there now?" you ask him.

He smiles more intensely, "No Sasuke, we must be fashionably late." He states putting his finger in the air.

You laugh and frown as you continue to build up your chakra to prepare for the exams.

Your/Kimi's POV*

You run through the forest towards the battle arena.

"I don't… want… to… be… late!" you said between breaths.

As you were running you saw Naruto, he was also running towards the arena.

"Naruto!" you yell, "Aren't you supposed to be at the battle arena!"

"Yeah, so are you!" he yelled back.

You laugh as you run towards him; you continue to run with him the rest of the way.

"Naruto?" you ask.

"Yeah?" he looks to you.

"Why are there bulls running after you?" you ask him, pointing behind yourself.

"It's a long story." He replies and you laugh.

You, accompanied by Naruto, run into the battle arena.

Both of you huffing.

Quickly, you compose yourself and walk to the line of Genin waiting.

You can see Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.

No Sasuke.

'_He is probably trying to fit in some last minute training, I hope he doesn't take too long'_ you frown.

Your eyes cross a certain somebody sitting next to the Hokage.

He is dressed as the Kazekage, leader of Sunagakure.

'_He has disguised his body but I know that chakra anywhere, Orochimaru.'_

He glares at you and you avert your eyes.

"The first fight will be," the proctor reads out, "Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji. Would all other Genin leave the battle arena." He sounds like he has rehearsed the speech many times.

You and the other Genin walk up to the watching platform.

The fight begins.

"You can do it Naruto!" you yell, smashing your fists against the railing.

A fist print is left behind.

Some of the Genin whisper at your sudden outburst.

'_None of them have seen any of my strength'_ you smile, _'I can give them all a surprise'_

Naruto and continue their fight.

Naruto wins and won't shut up about his victory.

Then is supposed to be Gaara and Sasuke but Sasuke still isn't here.

They postpone their battle until last.

Shino and Kankuro are supposed to fight but Kankuro forfeits.

'_I wonder what is going on; those sand ninja are really suspicious.'_

The next fight was between Shikamaru and Temari.

The fight went on for a while, as Shikamaru planned.

Shikamaru had Temari in his shadow possession when the match ended.

He forfeited, saying it was "Too troublesome."

Next was supposed to be your fight with Dosu.

You frown when you notice that he isn't there.

"Dosu has not arrived, and therefore will be disqualified. Kimi-san will move forward to the next round." Says the proctor.

"NANI?" you yell, everyone looks at you, "DON'T I EVER GET TO FIGHT?"

They all frown, the other Genin laugh.

Gaara laughs in an even more evil way.

'_I bet he had something to do with this.'_ You glare at the red-haired ninja.

The crowd begins to grow wild.

They throw drinks and scraps into the arena.

You can hear them calling something sounding like, "U-CHI-HA!"

'_Damn you Sasuke hurry up!'_ you mentally yell at him.

Just at that moment, as if he had heard you, Sasuke appears in the arena.

The drinks and rubbish cease to be thrown.

The crowd cheers.

"Hmph!" Naruto stands next to you, pouting.

You laugh.

Sasuke and Kakashi look around.

Sasuke spots you and smiles.

You wave and he begins to wave back before his ego kicks in.

He freezes and continues to put on the strong, cool act.

You laugh.

Sasuke looks to Kakashi, who seems to be enjoying this, "Am I late?" he asks, as if he didn't know.

"Uhh, no." the proctor says, looking at his watch and frowning.

Sasuke smiles slightly before turning to Gaara.

"The next fight is between Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara." states the proctor.

You sit and watch as Sasuke and Gaara get into their fighting stances.

'_Watch out Sasuke, Gaara is no push over.'_ You think back t o your previous fight with the sand nin.

_Flashback_

"_You disturbed my sand," says Gaara in a low voice, "now you die!"_

_The sand begins to rise up around you; it closes over both your feet._

_Temari looks at you and shakes her head._

_You smile again, and they look confused._

_You can feel a sensation in your feet, it begins to creep out and up in between you and the sand._

_Gaara's eyes widen, as does your smile._

_Sasuke watches your every move; he is the only one who knows what is going on._

_You, leap out of the sand trap as a bunch of snakes explodes from the sand._

_Gaara looks surprised, "Sabaku Kyuu!" (Desert coffin) he yells repetitively, trying desperately to crush my snakes._

Back to the present

'_If I didn't have __**my**__ ultimate shield, Gaara would definitely have destroyed me.'_ You think.

'_Or at least have put a strain on my body'_

Sasuke dodges Gaara's sand for the first half of their fight.

"What are you doing Sasuke!" Naruto yells from next to you.

You smile and continue to watch the intense fight.

After a while, Gaara begins to get annoyed.

He retracts all of his sand into a tight ball around his body.

'_Oh no.'_ you think, _'he can't be.'_

"Gaara." Temari whispers, she and Kankuro tense.

"Crap." You say, balling your fist.

Gaara begins to mutter several chants from inside of his ball.

Sasuke, not knowing what he was getting into frowned.

He jumped back to the other side of the stadium.

'_Oh no Sasuke, don't'_ you think, too late.

He grips his wrist, "Chidori!" he yells as sparks begin flying.

The sparks grow wilder and wilder.

Sasuke, still gripping his arm begins to run towards Gaara.

His fist held out as he pierces the shield.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGG!" you hear from inside the shell.

"CRAP!" you yell, Temari and Kankuro look at you, confused.

"What's wrong with you?" they ask.

"He's doing it, isn't he?" you frown.

Temari gasps, "How do you know about **that**?" she asks.

"None of your business!" you growl as you watch the fight.

"IT-IT'S MY BLOOD!" Gaara continues to scream in horror.

Sasuke smiles.

"NO SASUKE! THIS IS NOT GOOD!" you yell, he looks to you, hurt.

'_Damn this kid and his misinterpretations'_ you sigh, "LOOK AT WHAT IS HAPPENING TO GAARA!" you yell.

His hurt turns to surprise as the demon inside Gaara begins to creep out.

Sasuke pulls his arm back in horror.

The rest of the crown gasps.

All except for Orochimaru who grins under his mask.

The ball around Gaara begins to collapse as the semi-beast begins to wobble.

"Come on Kankuro, it's time." You hear Temari whisper next to you.

You frown.

The two sand ninja appear next to Gaara just before he collapses.

They catch him and loop his arms around their shoulders.

Sasuke, still faint from the fight looks at them, stunned.

The sand ninja begin to run as the stadium fills with a sleep Jutsu.

"Release." You whisper, bringing your hand to your face.

You jump up to where Orochimaru is sitting, still with his smile plastered across his face.

He grabs onto the Hokage and pulls him up onto the roof.

You run but get blocked by another Jutsu just before you could get in.

"DAMN!" you yell.

After standing, helpless for a while you decide that you should help the other Genin.

They had all gone after Sasuke, who in turn gone after Gaara.

You passed a couple of ninja, still fighting.

Shino was fighting Kankuro, just like they were supposed to in the Chunin exams.

Temari had already been defeated.

You frowned as you ran faster to catch up to team 7.

You cannot believe the trouble that the team had gotten themselves into.

Sasuke lying on a tree branch, almost unconscious.

Sakura pinned to a tree by the Shukaku's sand.

And Naruto, he was sitting on a giant toad, fighting Sabaku no Gaara.

"You guys really screwed this one up." You say, letting out a sigh of exhaustion, "Why do I always have to clean up these messes?"

Sasuke glares at you, his curse mark slightly covered his face.

"I'll start with Sasuke-kun." You say, casually walking over to him.

You smile and hold out your hand.

He grabs it and tries to help himself up.

You begin to suck the curse mark's effects out of him and into your body.

The tadpole markings begin to cover your face.

Sasuke's eyes widen, "Kim-" he begins, worry shaking his voice.

"Don't worry." You whisper as the markings continue to cover your body.

"Senei no Yoroi." You whisper as your armour breaks off.

The curse continues to cover your skin.

"Damn!" you whisper, Sasuke still holding your hand.

You use your chakra to force the curse mark into your body, absorbing your father's power.

Sasuke's eyes relax with relief.

"See? I told you not to worry." You say bubbly.

'_Damn. That was close.'_ You think.

"Now for Sakura-san." You say jumping to the tree that she is on.

She squirms, "No Kimi,… I… don't… want… **your** help." She gasps, anger and fear mixed in her voice.

"Well, you're going to get it." You growl _'ungrateful.'_

You place your hand on Sakura's head, "Senei Bunshin no Jutsu." You whisper as her eyes open.

Snakes begin to cover Sakura's body.

She whimpers slightly as their skin rubs against hers.

"Don't be such a wuss! I thought you were a ninja." You say.

She frowns and endures the snake's intimacy.

They continue to cover her body, with a slimy surface.

The slime slowly begins to harden over Sakura's body as horror hardens over her face.

"Don't worry." You say, "I wouldn't let **anything **happen to my **friend**."

She smiles as the snake skin finishes covering her body.

"Release." You say, touching her forehead.

The skin begins to move, Sakura's now weak body drops from its grasp, as a Bunshin of her grows inside of the snake skin mould.

A now unconscious Sakura lies on the ground.

You pick her up and wrap her in snakes for protection.

The snakes carry her away to a safe place for the time being.

Sasuke watches you with amazement in his eyes.

'_This is not the time to get all starry eyed Sasuke.'_ You growl.

You walk over to Sasuke and sit next to him, watching Naruto.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Sasuke asks, worry in his voice.

"Nah." You say, "This is a fight between Jinchurikis."

"What?" he asks, you just shake your head.

You and Sasuke sit and watch the fight for a long time.

Sasuke is obviously annoyed.

You can tell it is because Naruto still fighting against the person he couldn't beat.

"Don't worry Sasuke. It is much more complicated than a normal fight." You reassure him.

"What do you mean?" he asks, still annoyed.

"They are battling against their inner demons." (double meaning haha)

"Inner demons?" he asks.

"Yeah, their beliefs and their ways of life. Their Nindo." (Way of the ninja) he frowns.

"What about my Nindo?" you hear him mumble.

'_Poor Sasuke, I just wish I could tell him all I know.'_ You wrap your arms around the grumpy ninja next to you.

Sasuke's eyes widen and he jumps at the touch but soon relaxes.

He breathes heavily for a while but then his heartbeat slows.

The toad that Naruto was on has now turned into what looks like the Kyubi.

"What are you doing Naruto?" you growl, watching intensely.

The large fox begins to run towards the Shukaku that had awoken from Gaara.

He sticks out his claws and fangs and rams them into the tailed beast.

Shukaku roars.

Naruto leaps off of the foxes back and onto the Shukaku.

"Gotta… wake… him… up." You can hear him say between breaths.

He grabs onto Gaara's shoulders and head buts him.

"What?" you say, jumping up.

Sasuke looks up to you, confused.

He then sees Naruto, "Naruto!" he growls.

The small red haired boy begins to fall from the now disintegrating Shukaku.

The sand begins to blow away with the wind.

'_Poor Gaara'_ without thinking you summon a group of snakes to cushion Gaara's fall.

He lands on the soft snakes and they disappear.

You smile as you run to catch Naruto, also falling from a great height.

He lands in your arms with an, "OOF!' you laugh at his attitude.

"Why?" Gaara starts, you and Naruto look to him, "Why would you risk your life to save someone other than yourself?" he looks confused.

"For love and friendship." Naruto says, smiling to the fallen sand Nin.

He then turns his head slightly so he is making eye contact with you.

"Why?" he says again, referring to the snakes that broke his fall.

"Because I get your point, I understand your pain." You say walking off.

"You will **never** know my pain!" he yells back to you.

"I don't need to prove myself to **you**!" you yell back, anger now clear in your voice.

He frowns as he apologises to his siblings.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto screams as he runs to the snake-clone of his beloved Kunoichi.

He looks sad, "Sakura-chan? What happened to you?" he cries.

"Naruto!" you yell! He looks to you tears in his eyes, "She is over there." You point to the girl lying on the ground, surrounded by snakes.

"Sakura-CHAAN!" he yells in joy realising that she is alive.

You laugh.

"Let's go." You say, leading the team back to Konoha.

**Please Review**


	11. A Simple Kiss

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto the TV series, but not this story**

Your/Kimi's POV*

"We gather here today…" says a man dressed in black.

You are all dressed in back.

Most of the shinobi around you are sniffling, trying to hold in their tears.

"…to remember the great shinobi who have lost their lives in this battle to protect the leaf."

A tear slips from your eye.

"As do we remember the great Sandaime-Hokage-sama who also gave his life in a fight against _Orochimaru_." The man says the name in an aggravated way.

'_If they knew, would they try to kill me?'_ you worry.

Sasuke is standing next to you; he sees the worry on your face.

He holds your hand tight.

He thinks that you are just sad about the funeral.

You are sad but also a little bit preoccupied.

You smile to him and he smiles back.

Naruto is standing on the other side of you, bandages on both his cheeks.

'_I must remember to heal those.'_ You think, frowning.

Sakura is standing next to him, crying into his shoulder.

Kiba, Hinata and Shino stand to the right of team 7, a depressed look on their faces.

The other 2 teams are also mourning the loss of their great leader and allies.

The team leaders are all standing behind their squads.

The whole set up is gloomy, but then again it is supposed to be, it's a funeral.

The shinobi get dismissed as they all scatter.

The rest of the day is really gloomy, no one wants to hang out, no one wants to train, everyone is still mourning.

You walk back to the apartment with Naruto.

He looks to you and smiles.

You smile back, it is a forced smile.

The rest of the walk is quiet and uneventful.

Naruto pulls out his key to open the door.

He twists it in the doorknob.

You and him step into the house together.

He spins on his toes to face you.

"Kimi-chan? Don't you think we should have another Guys and Girl night?" he says, beaming.

"Aren't you supposed to be mourning?" you ask him, amazed at his change in attitude.

"Yeah, but I was sad all the way there and all the way back." He frowns, "And now I want to be happy, and I want the others to be happy." He beams again.

"Okay." You sigh.

He jumps up and hugs you tightly before running out the door to gather his friends.

You smile and walk into the kitchen to find that there is no more ramen left.

"Why do we always run out of ramen on busy nights?" you ask yourself as you walk out the door.

You walk to Ichiraku Ramen again, this time asking for 10 of each flavour.

You give the man the remainder of your money, only just having enough.

He smiles as you walk away, a heap of ramen in your hands.

On the way back to Naruto's house you whistle a tune, before remembering that everyone else is still in mourning.

"Whistling? Will you be nice today?" You hear a familiar voice coming from an alley.

'_Oh not these nut jobs again.'_ you sigh.

You spin on your heels to see the same molesters as last time.

This time they look different, more powerful.

"What do you guys want now?" you ask, "Didn't have enough fun with me last time?" you raise an eyebrow.

The leader smirks.

"I have gained more power." He says, smiling wider.

"Oh really?" you urge him to continue.

"Yeah, a little bit of help from Kabuto and Orochimaru." He says, flashing the curse mark on his shoulder.

You laugh as he walks towards you, "It's true," he says, "Orochimaru is sharing his power with us." He points to his friends.

They all come out, black marking covering their bodies.

You smile as he steps closer, a snake surrounding his body.

He smiles.

And then he realises, the marking on the snake.

"A curse mark snake?" he asks, fear strewn across his face.

His friends step back, "B-but how?" he asks.

You pull his and his friends closer.

"Because I am that bastard's daughter." Horror now clearly present on his and his friends faces.

You laugh evilly before slaughtering the men one by one.

You are careful not to get any blood on the ramen packets.

Smiling, you admire your handy work.

The four dead men, hanging from wires in the alley.

Their blood written on the wall, "Orochimaru's power is everyone's death." It says.

'_That should prevent everyone from seeking the devils power.'_

You step out of the alley to see Sasuke, speechless.

'_SHIT! Did he hear what I said about being Orochimaru's daughter?'_ you look to him and smile.

He looks at you weirdly, "What are you doing?" he asks you, openly.

"I was just…" you trail off, not knowing how to put it.

He looks over to the dead guys, hanging.

"… Teaching them a lesson." You say, dropping your head in shame.

He laughs, "They did deserve it."

You smile; it seems that he didn't hear.

"What about you, standing out here?" you ask him.

"I was on my way to visit you. Naruto invited me to his Guys night." He shrugs.

You laugh, "Well let's go." You smile and drag him behind you again.

When you and Sasuke reach the apartment you don't bother to knock on the door.

You simply kick it open like last time.

"We're here." You yell as you walk in, followed by Sasuke.

Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Choji and Shikamaru are all sitting around the table.

"I'm glad that I bought more ramen." You say holding up all your bags.

Naruto's eyes widen as he runs over to you, smiling.

He squashes you in his tight embrace.

"Naruto… can't… breathe…" you wheeze.

He releases you and takes some of your loot.

He pours some hot water into the instant ramen and places them on the table.

He squirms impatiently as he waits for the ramen to cook.

You smile and sit next to him, motioning for Sasuke to also sit.

Everyone eats a sufficient amount of ramen.

You get several angry looks from Neji but just brush it off.

The rest of the boys just smile to you and laugh.

After the ramen the whole group sits on a bunch of mattresses that have been laid out by Naruto.

"Let's play truth or dare." Naruto and Lee yell.

The rest of the group agrees.

The first person to ask someone is Lee.

"Naruto, truth of dare?" he says, excited.

"Umm, truth." He says, smiling.

"If Sakura-chan told you that she liked me, what would you do?" he asks, nervously.

"Well, I would beat you to a pulp." Naruto says, rubbing the back of his head laughing.

Lee looks at him, fear across his face before bursting into laughter.

"Kiba? Truth or dare?" Naruto points the boy in question.

"I'll go dare." He says, "I'm no wuss!"

"Okay," Naruto says, "I dare you… to drink a smoothie made by Neji!" he laughs.

Neji looks up, frowning, "Why?" he asks.

"Because Neji, you can put anything you want into it." He smiles.

A flash of excitement flashes across the Hyuuga boys face before he hides it.

"Okay." He says, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

He comes back with glass a brown sludge.

Kiba gags.

"Do I really have to drink this?" he asks, frowning.

"Yes!" Naruto yells, excited.

Kiba gulps the mixture down in a couple of minutes.

He stops a couple of times to barf in his mouth.

Everyone laughs at the look on his face.

"**What** is in this?" he screams.

"Sardines, ramen, milk…" Neji starts listing, "Oh and dog food." He says, muffling his laugh.

The rest of the group begins laughing and you find it a bit hard to hold in to giggles.

Kiba frowns and Akamaru happily licks the glass.

"Shikamaru." Kiba says, "Truth or dare."

"Dares are too troublesome." States Shikamaru, "I choose truth."

Kiba giggles.

"How old were you when you stopped wetting the bed?" he asks, giggling.

Shikamaru freezes.

He glares at Kiba.

"Damn you Kiba!" he says under his breath.

"How old?" Lee and Naruto start chanting.

"Nine." Shikamaru growls, the boys burst into laughter.

Shikamaru looks up to see your laughing face and grins.

"Kimi-chan?" he says, smiling, "Truth or dare?" he asks.

Not wanting to have to give away any of your secrets, you say, "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Naruto." He says as your smile fades.

You stop laughing as the whole room goes quiet.

"What?" you ask, hopping that you had heard wrong.

"Kiss Naruto-kun." He says, a smile curling his lips.

You look to the frozen ninja sitting next to you.

"Fine." You growl.

You lean your head into Naruto's still frozen body.

You gently press your lips against his.

His body reacts as he slightly kisses back.

You lean your head to the side to manoeuvre your lips around his, pushing your tongue in and around his soft mouth.

After a short time you pull our head back.

Naruto resists but pulls back too.

The room is silent.

You look back to the room, blushing.

Naruto's cheeks turn a crimson red.

You bring your finger up to your mouth in a slender movement.

You lick it and moan for effects.

The boys all stare at you in amazement; it seems that you were kissing Naruto for longer than you thought.

'_What is it with these guys and kissing? I grew up with kissing'_

"My turn." You say, breaking the silence.

The boys all stare at you.

You smile and point to Choji.

He looks surprised.

"Truth or dare?" you ask.

"Dare." He says.

"I dare you, Choji-kun, to stand on your head for the rest of the game." You laugh.

Choji stands up and the laughter begins again.

He places his hands on the ground before mounting his body on top of his head.

The group laughs and the game continues.

The rest of the night was fun and exciting.

No one brought up the kiss between you and Naruto; that was good.

When the time to sleep came you went to your own room and locked the door.

Naruto's POV*

"Psst!" Choji called to you.

"What?" you ask him as you sit up.

"What did it feel like to kiss Kimi-san?" he asked.

You blush at the memory.

"She is a good kisser." You say, blushing even more wildly.

The boys all sit up to listen to your description.

"But how did it **feel**?" he insists.

The blush deepens.

"It was… soft?" you say, not knowing what they mean.

Choji nod and the rest of the boys lean in to listen, all except Sasuke.

"… and warm, and smooth." You say, touching your lips.

"Hmmph!" Sasuke pouts and looks away.

"I wonder what kissing Kimi-chan would feel like." Kiba says, blushing.

"Yeah." Lee says, leaning in.

All the boys agree.

"It is really good." You say again, feeling proud that it was you who she kissed.

You didn't feel anything more than a friend towards Kimi but you couldn't deny her seductiveness.

"I know a way for us **all **to feel the sensation of kissing Kimi-san." Neji says, grinning.

You laugh as you and the rest of the boys grow wild with excitement.

Your/Kimi's POV*

You wake to a sound outside your bedroom door.

You unlock it and peer out.

The group of boys are in the kitchen, cooking.

You laugh when you see Sasuke, covered in flour.

The boys all look up to see you standing in the doorway.

"Hi Kimi-san." Naruto yells running up to you, "We are making your breakfast."

"Oh really?" you ask, getting suspicious.

"Yosh! We will use the power of youth to make it taste delicious!" Lee states.

You laugh again and sit at the table.

You get served some pancakes with a side dish of bacon and eggs.

You eat as much as you can before you feel like you would explode.

The boys all scoff down as much as possible before standing up, nervously.

"What is it you guys want?" you ask them, suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" asks Shikamaru.

"I mean, the only reason that you all would cook my breakfast is because you want something. So what is it?" you say, crossing your arms.

"Uhhm." Says Naruto.

"W-we were w-wondering if y-you could p-please kiss us!" Lee manages to stutter.

You smile, Lee never stutters, he is always full of confidence.

"All you guys wanted was a kiss? You could have just asked." You say, jumping from your seat.

Their eyes widen, even Sasuke's.

You walk over to them and one by one you lean in and lightly tap them on the cheek with your lips.

They frown as you skim past them.

"w-we meant o-on the lips." Neji says, putting his fingers together like Hinata.

You laugh.

"Sorry boys, but I can't." you say, spinning on your heels.

"But you kissed Naruto!" Kiba yells, pointing an accusing finger to Naruto.

"Well, Naruto-kun is my roommate." You say, smiling.

They all stop.

"Naruto and I are friends; if I were to kiss him it wouldn't be too bad. But if I were to kiss all of you, I would become the village slut." You smile.

You jump up and give Naruto a small peck on the cheek as to prove your point.

"I personally don't see the seriousness of a kiss." You point to your lips, "I don't mind kissing everyone. I don't have anyone to be faithful to anyway." You say.

"Why don't you all come back and ask another time, when you can handle my seduction." You spin on your toes so that you are no longer facing them.

You lick your finger and slowly caress the sides of your body and slip your hand into your pants.

The boys continue to watch, eyes open.

Even Sasuke.

You flick the elastic on your white shorts and laugh as you walk back into your room, locking the door behind you.

'_I wonder what reaction they will have.'_ You think, laughing to yourself again.

You change into your clothes, smiling at the result of the boy's request.

You walk back out the door to see all of the boys standing in a line facing you.

"We are sorry Kimi-san." They all say, looking to the ground.

A red shade covering their cheeks.

You smile, "Don't worry guys, I'll kiss you all another time." You say, patting them all on the head.

They look up to you and you laugh, "You guys look too pathetic."

They smile and laugh with you.

The boys all left at some point during the day and you were left alone with Naruto to clean up.

You didn't mind, even thought Naruto wouldn't make eye contact all morning.

You laughed.

After cleaning the house, Naruto collapsed onto his bed.

You smiled and tucked him in, _'I wonder how late he was up last night'_ you think.

You leave the house to look for Sasuke.

You find the Uchiha boy sitting at a lake, dangling his feet in the water.

You walk down the hill and begin to cross the jetty to where the ninja sat.

"Don't come any closer!" he growls, "I don't want to be bothered!"

You whimper slightly, "Sorry." You say; a tear rolling down you cheek.

His head whips around to see you running back up the hill.

You run down the street and towards the forest.

You hear the footsteps of someone following you.

You run faster.

"Kimi wait!" Sasuke calls, _'Sasuke?'_

You continue to run.

"Kimi!" he yells.

You stop, tears now flowing down your face.

You won't turn to face him, don't want him to see you tears.

"Kimi, I'm sorry." He says, worry shaking his voice.

"For what?" you say, "I shouldn't have disturbed you."

"No." he says, his voice breaking, "I thought you were a fan girl." He says.

'_That's supposed to make me feel better'_ you frown.

"Then what am I to you?" you ask him, angry now.

He seems taken back.

"A friend." He says, quietly.

"Sasuke." You say, turning around, "I want to be more than friends."

More tears falling down your face.

He stands there, watching you cry for what seem like hours.

And then he says, "So do I."

Your heart skips a beat as you take in what he said.

"Yeah, you think of me as an opponent." You say, not wanting to get your hopes up.

"No, Kimi-chan!" he says, cupping your face in his hand, "I want to be with you."

His lips press hard against yours.

You freeze for a second, not knowing what just happened.

But thankfully your instincts kick in and you begin to kiss him back.

Sasuke's kiss is violent and hungry, unlike Naruto's kiss.

But then again, Naruto only kissed you for a dare, this was a real kiss.

You could feel Sasuke smirking as you kissed him back just as hard.

You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck.

His hands find their way to your waist.

You feel so right.

Sasuke pulls back, "Naruto was right." He says, smirking more, "You are a good kisser."

You laugh and lock your lips with his once more.

**Please Review I want more!**


	12. A Tempting end

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto isn't mine, but i do wish he was... mmmm sexy ramen boy!**

Sasuke's POV*

You continue to think about Kimi for the rest of the night.

_Flash Back_

_You lay with Kimi in the grass._

_The suns beginning to set._

"_Kimi-san." You say, slightly nervous, "Would you like to be my Girlfriend?"_

_Her silence worries you._

"_Nope." She says, laughing._

_You look away, embarrassed._

"_I want __**you**__ to by __**my**__ Boyfriend." She continues to laugh and you join in._

_You had loved Kimi for a long time, so long that you couldn't remember when it had started._

_Kimi jumps up, giving you a fright._

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke-kuun." Says, saying in the reddish glow, "I have to go. Naruto will worry."_

_You frown; you never liked the idea of Kimi living with that loser._

"_Why don't you just let him worry?" you say, grabbing her around the waist._

"_Sorry. Can't. I promised him that I would make dinner." She smiles and pushes you away._

"_Oh well, it can't be helped." You sigh._

"_I'll see you, Sasuke-kuun." She sings again._

"_Just call me Sasuke." You say, smiling as she runs out of the forest._

_You lie down again and watch the sun finish setting._

Back to the Present

"It all happened so fast." You say.

'_It felt so right'_ you think, smiling.

'_I held her, I kissed her, and I felt her.'_ You stop as perverted thoughts begin filling your mind.

"Aaarrgg!" you scream as you hit yourself on the head, trying to relieve yourself from them.

"Sasuke-kun?" It's Ino.

The blonde haired girl runs towards you, screaming your name.

You sit up from the park bench that you were lying on.

"Sasuke-kuun?" she sings, not as gracefully as Kimi does.

"What do you want?" you ask her, frustrated.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" she asks, smiling with hope.

"No." you say bluntly.

"Why not?" she asks you.

"Because, I feel no attraction to you and even if I did, I have a girlfriend now." You say, feeling proud.

"What?" she screams.

"WHO?" she yells at you.

"Kimi-san." You say, rolling over to try getting some sleep.

"Kimi-san!" she growls as she walks off, you hear the sound of her fist hitting her open hand.

'_Oh CRAP!'_ you think, sitting up to see Ino disappear.

Your/Kimi's POV*

Last night was the best night of your life.

You smile as you walk around the street.

You casually stroll into Ichiraku Ramen and sit at the counter.

"You seem rather happy today Kimi-san." The shop owner says.

You smile.

"I am." You say and he smiles back.

You order a bowl of ramen and eat it quickly before meeting Sasuke.

You continue to walk until you see some familiar spiky black hair sticking out over the back of a park bench.

"Sasuke!" you pat him on the head before jumping over to sit next to him.

He seems stunned.

You wave your hand across his view a couple of times before he notices it.

You laugh and pat him on the shoulder.

He looks to you and smiles.

"Why are you so happy?" he asks.

"Because of my mission." You say, beaming.

"What mission?" he inquires.

"The one that the Sandaime game me, to watch you." You say, poking his nose.

He smiles, "So you **have** to stay with me all the time."

"I guess I do." You say, returning the smile.

Sasuke joins you in the forest to do some training.

You create a lot of Senei Bunshins.

They all scatter through the forest and transform themselves into creatures and objects.

They hide their chakra and physical movements.

Sasuke begins his search.

Sasuke's POV*

You launch yourself through the trees as soon as Kimi says go.

'_Where and what could her clones have possibly turned into?'_ you ask yourself.

After a few minutes you notice some movements in the bushes.

You throw a kunai through it, only to frighten a snake into slithering out.

Your first thought is that the snake must be a clone but then you look again.

The snake has a small chakra signal coming from a lump in it's stomach.

You laugh and pick up the snake.

You gently squeeze the snake, causing it to spit out a small furry object.

It was a rabbit.

You grab the rabbit by his ears and shake it for a while.

It poofs into a Kimi-clone.

She pouts and crosses her arms.

You laugh at the clone's expression.

For the rest of the day you and Kimi continue to train like this.

"Sasuke?" Kimi asks you, snuggling into your chest.

"Hn?" you reply.

"What are you thinking?" she asks you, pushing her face up to make eye contact with you.

"Nothing." Actually, you lied.

You were currently thinking of Itachi and Orochimaru.

'_I don't think I should tell Kimi about that.'_

"Sure." The girl says sarcastically.

You chuckle and the rumbling laugh that runs through your body causes Kimi to begin laughing as well.

"Sasuke?" she asks again.

"Hn?"

She burries her face into your chest as you feel the warmth of her blush.

"What do you think of me?"

Your/Kimi's POV*

'_What did I just say?'_ you blush even more deeply.

Sasuke remains quiet.

"Sasuke?" you ask him, hoping it isn't too late.

He says nothing.

"Sasuke?" _'NOW I'VE DONE IT! I'VE MADE IT AWKWARD! I had better get out of her now.'_

You stand up abruptly.

"Well, I must go." You say, not wanting to make the situation more awkward.

Sasuke is still motionless.

"Bye then, I must go back to Naruto's house." You smile and begin to run.

A tear falls from your face as you travel through the forest.

"Kimi?" Sasuke mumbles.

You continue to run, not wanting him to see you looking like this.

'_Why? Why couldn't I leave well enough alone?'_ you think as the tears stain your pale face.

"Kimi-chan?" Naruto asks worried.

"Kimi-chan, what's wrong?" he asks again.

"I'm fine." You say, as you slam the door to your bedroom.

'_Why? How? How could I be so stupid?'_ you scream inside.

"Kimi?" Naruto's worried voice whispers through the door.

He opens the door slightly to see you face down, on your bed, crying.

"Kimi." He says as he walks over to your bed.

He sits down on the end and begins to pat your back.

After crying for what seems like hours you sit up to see Naruto, asleep on the end of the bed.

'_I feel sorry for making him watch that.'_ You think, referring to your previous meltdown.

You get up and decide to make him an apology dinner.

"Kimi-chan?" Naruto pokes his head out of your bedroom to smell the aroma of miso ramen.

"Kimi-chan!" he yells with joy.

You laugh and smile as he bounds over to the stove you are currently standing at.

"I thought I should cook you a meal to apologise for my previous state." You say, patting him on the head.

You shiver slightly at the thought of being vulnerable like that.

"It **won't** happen again." you tell yourself.

"Don't worry, Kimi-chan!" Naruto screeches at the top of his lungs smiling.

You smile and gently stir the meal on the stove.

Naruto jumps up and down excitedly until you finish serving the hot meal.

"ITADAKIMASU!" he yells as he breaks his chopsticks.

You smile and return the words before enjoying your meal.

You're only a couple of mouthfuls into your meal before you are inturupted by a

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

You sigh and walk to the door and open it.

It's Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kuun." You say, acting cheerful.

He frowns, "H-hi." He manages to put out.

You can see the awkward, guilty look he has.

"K-Kimi I I'm Sor-" he begins.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun!" you cheer, "All is forgotten."

He smiles and whispers a short "Thanks" before you offer him a bowl of ramen.

He shakes his head before leaving your doorstep.

You smile and wave as he leaves.

"Naruto? Where are you going?" you ask, seeing the Genin excusing himself from his half eaten meal.

"I forgot to tell Sasuke about tomorrows training session." He says, running out the door.

You stare at the bowl of ramen still on the table and frown.

'_Since when did Naruto not eat his ramen?'_

You shake it off and return to eating your meal alone.

Naruto's POV*

You run as fast as you can to catch up to Sasuke.

'_I wish he could see the state Kimi was in.'_ you growl at the thought, _'I know it was his fault, she was trying not to show it but I saw her face when he came.'_

"SASUKE!" you yell as you near the figure.

He turns around.

"SASUKE YOU TEME!" you continue to yell as the boy grows closer.

"What do **you** want you loser?" he asks you, the same attitude as always.

"I want an explanation." You say, slowing to a walk.

"For what?" he asks, raising an eyebrow, "I didn't do anything."

You growl, "For hurting Kimi-san!"

His eyes open in shock; it seems that he could not tell that she was in pain.

"What **are** you talk about?" he looks you in the eyes.

"I'm talking about Kimi, on her bed, crying her eyes out!" you yell, anger now clearly present in your eyes.

Your irises now a deep red and your pupils a mere slit in your eyes.

"What?" he gasps, sadness covering his face.

"You heard me! You teme!" you scream as you turn to walk back.

"You're lying." He whispers.

'_Does he __**want**__ to start a fight?'_

"No. Trust me, I'm not." You say, not bothering to glance back towards the Uchiha.

You can feel the burn from Sasuke's glare in your back.

'_The teme should think about his actions for a while!'_ you growl and continue to walk home.

Kimi's POV*

Sasuke and Naruto had left a while ago.

You frown as your wash up the bowl that you had used.

You place Naruto's bowl of still half eaten ramen into the oven to keep warm.

Looking at your watch you sigh, _'It's getting late'_

You walk into your room and begin to change clothes.

You sigh once more as you close the drawer and sit on your bed.

"Sasuke." You mouth in sadness.

Just then, as if he heard you, Sasuke climbs in through your bedroom window.

You jump up with surprise.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" you can feel the blush creeping onto your face once more.

In a quick moment you can feel a pair of arms wrapped around your waist.

"I'm so sorry Kimi." Sasuke mumbles into your bare shoulder.

You gently rub his back and he continues to embrace you.

"Sasuke?" you ask after a while of silence, "You can get off f me now."

He releases you and pulls back, a look of shame on his face.

Quickly and silently you push your lips onto his and can feel his face light up at the sudden contact.

You release his lips and smile before pushing him out the window.

He smiles back and dives to the ground, several stories below your own.

You wave and sigh as he begins to head home.

'_And now I should go to sleep'_ you think closing your eyes and gently falling in and out of a light slumber.

You wake to the sound of chatter in the kitchen.

As you exit your bedroom you can see Sasuke and Sakura accompanying Naruto.

"Hi everybody." You say, as you walk towards the front door.

You can feel the eyes of Naruto and Sasuke on you and smile.

"KIMI-SAN!" you look up to see a blonde Kunoichi standing with her hands on her hips.

"Ino-san?" you say the name carefully, not knowing if it is right.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she screams again.

"What are you talking about?" you tilt your head slightly.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU STEALING **MY** SASUKE-KUN AWAY!"

"I didn't see your name on him." You growl back at the girl.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAW!" the girl screams as tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"Wow! Ino-san, it's not that big of a deal!" you say, trying to calm the blonde.

"IT IS!" she yells some more.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this Ino-san. I have training to do."

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" she screams, pain present in her voice.

"Well, I'm done with you." You mumble as you begin jumping to training.

The rocky formation around the training grounds reminds you of the Chunin exams.

You chuckle to yourself before placing your hand on the ground.

Your hand is cut by the sharp rocks underneath it.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" you whisper, summoning a large sum of snakes.

"Yes, Kimi-sama!" the largest snake says, slithering to attention.

"I would like you to find me some more summoning contracts. Travel to any other animals that you can find and give me those scrolls!" you order the snakes.

"But Kimi-sama. Why would you want more summoning animals? Are we not enough for you?" the snake says, looking aggravated.

"No, actually it is because I have a feeling that Orochimaru-sama will be coming after Sasuke soon and I want to be ready to fight him." You say, sternly.

"Okay, shall do." The snakes do as they all slither off in different directions.

You sigh, "Sakura-chan, you can come out now."

"Kimi-san." The pink haired Kunoichi glares at you as she climbs over the edge of the mountain, "What did you mean by Orochimaru-_**sama**_?" she asks you suspiciously.

"Nothing, of course." You say, smiling sheepishly.

"Are you in league with the freak?" she asks you as she takes a step closer.

"Sakura-san. I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." You say, wishing she would go away.

"If you do **anything** to Sasuke-kun I **will** kill you."

"How?" you say as you turn to smirk at her.

She steps back, seeing the anger in your eyes.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu!" her eyes widen as her body freezes.

"Sakura-san! If you continue to meddle in my life I **will** kill you! And that is not just a threat, it's a promise!" you turn around again, "I guess I will have to train with you standing there."

She looks to you, scared and you smirk to yourself again as a snake begins to slither up to you.

"Kimi-sama." The snake says in a high-pitched voice, "I brought you the summoning contract of the cats."

"Arigato." You say as you smile and take the scroll from the reptile.

You bite your finger and begin to sign the contract; it takes you a couple of seconds.

More snakes begin to arrive, with more summoning contracts.

You thank them and sign the rest of the scrolls.

After a couple of hours you have signed many different contracts and are running low on chakra.

'_I should check on Sasuke'_ you jump down from the mountain begin to head towards the hospital, where Sasuke had ended up again after yet another mission.

You were about to yell out to him before noticing the various ninja standing around him.

You can sense their chakra and know immediately that they are sound ninja.

"Sasuke-sama." The first one says, "We were sent by Orochimaru-sama to retrieve you for his next container. If you do not wish to come we will have to take you by force." He says; a feint curse mark on his neck.

'_They must be the sound ninja five, but where is Kimimaro?'_ you think as the ninja continues to talk.

"Who ever said that I wouldn't go with you?" Sasuke says, standing up and smirking.

'_Sasuke! How could you! Without even telling me!'_ you are furious.

The sand ninja begin to walk away and Sasuke remains sitting.

"HEY! SASUKE!" you yell; the boy turns around and frowns.

"Go away you little brat!" yells the first sound ninja.

"I'd rather not!" you scream back to them, laughing at his insult.

"Who do you think you are? You can't talk to Sakon-kun like that!" yells the fat, ranga one.

"Of course I can!" you yell, continuing to laugh.

"Sasuke-kun? Just who is this girl?" the girl asks Sasuke.

"She's no one, just my **ex-**girlfriend!" he says, frowning to me.

'_Oh no he di-ent!'_ "What are you talking about Sasuke?" you scream, a tear running down your cheek.

"Looks like you just got dumped!" yells the girl, laughing.

"Well, **Tayuya**-san, at least I had a boyfriend! And that's more than I can say for you, sound ninjas. Orochimaru-sama **did** have you guys locked up as test subjects for most of your life." You taunt.

"How the HELL do you know my name? Who the HELL are you?" she creams, annoyed.

"It doesn't matter now does it? Because I just got dumped by Sasuke-kun." You say and turn to said boy, "You know I was gonna say, that I would like to come with you. You know to satisfy your… needs-" you pause and run your hand down your side, "-but I guess that you don't want your **ex**-girlfriend holding you back." You say.

The boy looks at you, disappointed.

You turn as another warm tear runs down your cheek.

"Goodbye Sasuke-kun. We shall meet again, very soon!" you wave and run back to Naruto's house.

Sasuke's POV*

You watch as the girl runs back to your friend's house.

"Damn!" Sakon says, "That girl was hot! Why did you dump her Sasuke-kun, you're a real idiot."

"Shut up!" you growl at him.

"Well Sasuke-kun, in case you chose to not go with us freely, we will wait in the forest. If you are not there by tomorrow afternoon we will come and get you." Sakon says, smiling.

"Hn." You reply.

The ninja jump away, leaving you to think about the girl who you just turned down.

Your/Kimi's POV*

You frown as you pack your things.

'_Even if Sasuke doesn't want me to come, I will still be there, to watch him.'_

"Kimi-chan?" Naruto was woken up by the loudness of your packing.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, go to sleep. I'll try to be quieter." You say, mentally cursing.

"Why are you packing Kimi-chan?" he asks, worry hidden in his voice.

"Umm… I'm going on a mission." You say.

"Oh." He says, relaxing slightly.

You smile at him and jump out of the window.

**REVIEWS WANTED!**


	13. Author note

****I'm just posting to say... sorry... i haven't posted many fics this month... for a few months...

I have re-read Forever By Your Side so that i could continue to write the sequel but realised that the story, being my first, is really bad... the grammar sucks.

I am therefore, re-writing the whole fanfic before continuing my second one...

sorry for any inconvenience but, hey, it does suck

**KitsuneNEH out!**

please... im still accepting reviews with suggestions for what to happen in the second part


End file.
